Searching through glass
by nigris
Summary: Rodney Mutnegra is an average guy who never knew his family and likes anime. But one day while cleaning out a creepy basement he gets sucked up by a crazy mirror and gets thrown into the world of Bleach. Now in one of his favorite anime; younger, stronger, and crazier than ever, watch as he goes on a adventure to try and get home! (Review this so I can make it better please.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is going to be my first ever crossover Fanfic to ever go up on here. I really have only 2 chapters of this because I'm also trying to work on 2 other "original" ones. The first is called 'Update' which is a si-fi apocalypse story. The other is called 'OBLIVION'. That one is going to be a secret. Anyway, here we go… the first ever Bleach insert-fanfic.**

**Searching through glass**

**Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit hole….or wormhole to be exact**

* * *

"So everything is free, you're just going to give it all away?" I asked my legal guardian who owned this pawnshop; the floorboards would make a –creak- each time as we walked across them. "I mean really Mr. Cooney, sure not all of things are really worth to much, but you can't just give it all away!" I told him, trying to get him to change his mind before customers come in. "Come on Mr. Cooney, re-think this!"

-BAM-

"OW"

"Oh shut up, damn brat!" Mr. Cooney yelled at me after he hit me over the head "It's my shop; I'll do whatever I want! I'll burn it down to the ground if want to!" he said smacking me again with his cane. Mr. Cooney was sort of like a living contradictory. He was about 4-feet tall, 69 years old, and wrinkled from head to toe. In all honesty you would think that he would yell stuff like "Get off my lawn!" or "You whippersnapper!" Mr. Cooney is the type of guy that would take out a gun and shoot you if he gets pissed. He can also yell really loud. "The only reason I called you here, was because I want you to help clean up the shop, not complain about my ideals!" he yelled while swinging his cane at me, which I narrowly dodged.

"NOW GET TO WORK!"

-BAM-

"OW, OKAY!"

I spent the next 2 hours or so cleaning just about every corner of his shop. I swept the floor, wiped the windows, organized and even re-organized the things on the shelves, and dusted just about every area of the shop; I even scrubbed the toilets; not very fun. And to say I was exhausted would be an understatement. I really couldn't feel my hands from all the working I'd done. At this time, I was laying down on a old couch that Mr. Cooney was selling (thankfully not for free) and decided to just stay there.

My name is Rodney Mutnegra. I am 21 years old and live Minneapolis, Minnesota; I have to say I hate the place. It was always cold and windy; I swear my nuts would have fallen off at this point if I haven't stayed inside all the time. It's even colder now that it's winter; I've already slipped on a patch of ice 3 times just on the way here from my apartment! I'm already wearing long-sleeved shirt under a black shirt with a hoodie and sweat pants, inside! God I hate winter…and Minneapolis…they both suck giant, elephant dicks.

I wouldn't know if I would call myself an "interesting person", I am more detached from the outside world than anything. For instance, most people my age would be outside doing something (most likely something stupid like sledding or something snow related here) fun and exciting. I would rather sit at home, on my couch, and watch T.V. and eat some snacks; maybe read a book after that, then fall asleep and wake up delirious trying to figure out what time it is. In layman terms I would rather relax than do something that meant work. That doesn't mean I don't do work, I'm am very well versed in house cleaning and cooking as well as several other things. So it isn't that I don't like work, I just want to keep it to keep it to a minimum.

You could say I'm also slightly average in looks also. I was 6 feet tall with a slender body. I have a little muscle from doing some soccer in high school, but that was it. I had long, brown hair that i kept in a ponytail. I was also told that I had big, pale blue eyes but I never really bothered to check. I think a person even told me that I have a 'girlish appearance' from behind; I retaliated by letting his nose greet my fist before cursing him out. Sure, I can handle insults but that really pissed me off!

One of the most important things that should be known is that I've never known my family. From what I was told by Mr. Cooney, he found me at the doorstep of his house about 17 years ago. All I had on me was a blanket I was rapped in and a tag with my name on it. He became my guardian after he adopted me and my life went on from there. I did wonder who my parents were; hell I even tried to search for them, but sadly I couldn't find a single thing.

Besides that I'm also a bit of anime fan; the term being 'otaku' would fit my description. I don't really have a specific kind of anime that I like, so I just went from whatever anime and manga I found to the next one. I usually watch one piece, bleach, and claymore; one piece being my absolute favorite. I actually had a large collection of anime and manga at my apartment that I kept under my bed for safekeeping.

"Hey there brat." Mr. Cooney said getting my attention, "You did a pretty good job cleaning up this place so here's your pay." He said tossing a small stack of money that was held together by a rubber band at me. I didn't bother to even catch it from exhaustion; so the stack just landed on my chest.

_I am never cleaning this place, again! _I thought to myself. _Running a marathon sounds way easier than what I just did_. I said to myself through my head. If you must know the pawnshop was very large; 2 stories tall actually. The reason I agree to actually cleaning his shop is because he pays big bucks after I clean the place. Like last time, he paid me $250. I guess he pays a lot because he needs help cleaning this big place. I asked one time why a pawnshop owner had so much money, as I found it odd that he was throwing away so much money, and all he said to me was that ha had 'connections'. Should I be worried that my guardian is some type of mobster?

"Hey brat, I'll pay you 70 more dollars if you go and clean the basement." He said before walking off. I could only sigh in sadness. I could tell that he wasn't asking me; he was telling me to clean it or he'll give me a even bigger welt on my head from his accursed death stick (cane). But I didn't want to go down there. I had named the basement as "un-ventured territory"; I was basically too big of a wimp to go down. It was dank, dark, and rather unnerving. You get the feeling that something really bad is going to happen; I would rather be bitchy about it then ever go back down there! Mr. Cooney be damned!

Then just as usual, my conscious began to speak to me as it did in random times like these.

_You need the money._ It said_ if you don't, you'd never pay all your bills._

_Oh shut up you! I ain't gonna go down there! _I yelled back. I knew it was right the bills isn't all that easy, and I could use that $70. _Crap, what do I do?_

_Man up and get the money! _My conscious yelled, giving me a headache. Damn you conscious, be quiet! I can't think with you preachin' in there! All right all do it! I sighed getting up from the couch. Sometimes my Conscious would really bug me sometimes. Maybe I should see a psychologist; actually maybe I'll take a spork and claw out the part of my brain it exists in.

_You couldn't do that, it would kill you. _It said

_Good, if I were dead, I wouldn't have to listen to your wondrous words of encouragement. _I replied back snarkily.

I made my way to the basement door with a broom and feather duster in tow. I stood in front of the old, rotting door. I stood like that for like 3 minutes before I grabbed the rusty doorknob and twisted it. Well I tried to; it seemed that over time the 'wear and tear' over the years had finally gotten to the insides of it. I'm surprised that this thing is still standing.

"Come on… Budge already." I grunted out as tried to open the door. Damn, it's like trying to move a narcoleptic obese person who fell asleep in the middle of the road: to fucking hard!

-WHOOSH-

I was finally able to get the dang door open, just not the way I wanted. As soon as I opened it a cloud of dust flew right at me.

"*Cough* *cough*, when was the last time we opened th-*cough**cough*-this door!?" I managed to cough out.

_Uuuuuhhhhhhh, 2 years ago I believe it was. _My conscious told me.

_It was a rhetorical question dammit. _I told it._ Don't say things that aren't needed!_

_I just wanted you know is all. _It said, trying to sound absolutely innocent. Bastard.

"Time to descend into hell." I said walking down the stairs rather gloomily.

* * *

The basement was a rather terrible place to be in. As I said before it was dank, dark, and unnerving; it gave you this depressed feeling. Plus all the dust wasn't helping the way I felt about the place. When I get back up there, I'm nailing the door shut; I'll hang up signs that say 'warning, hazardous area' after.

_Gee, you really don't like this place Rodney. _My conscious told me _It hurts my heart, knowing that I mad you do that. _It said sadly, surprising me. _Hold on wait, I don't have a heart seeing as I'm a figment of your imagination! Hahahahaha! Guilt: Deleted._

_I hope you go to some conscious version of hell._ I said to it as I walked down the old, worn down, wooden stairs to the basement.

_Trust me, being in your head is just as bad as hell. _It said to me.

_No, I think singing the 'my little pony' theme song over and over again is an excellent equivalent. _The only reason I know it is my friend Fill, who is sadly addicted to it, tied me up one night and made me watch the entire first season of it. Thankfully, my ears or any other part of my body was not bleeding. _So don't test your luck, you've already tested it far enough. _I warned it.

_I'm sorry…. but what were we talking about again?_ It said rather nervously, yea that's right. I got you by your non-existing balls.

Anyways, I continued down the stairs until I reached the very bottom. I patted the wall to my right until my hand landed on the light switch. _Bingo._ I then flipped it and the single solitary light in the center of the basement lit up; it made this –BZZZZZZZZZ- sound and would flicker.

"This place looks like something out of a horror movie." I commented dryly.

The entire room was full of all types of ancient junk. From a grand piano, to a collector's set of tin soldiers, this place probably had it all. Just by looking at the sheer size of the room (which was very large) I could tell this place must have some history.

"Ok." I said in a low, determined voice. "Let's do this." I held the broom in both hands and inserted the feather duster into my pocket so it hung out rather awkwardly and got to work sweeping the floor.

_I find it amazing that you can get over your greatest fear if means you get to clean something. Do you have some kind of fetish for it? _My conscious asked pissing me off.

_OH SHUT UP BASTARD! It isn't about cleaning or some goddamn fetish dammit; it's about the money! _I yelled back it in full fury. _And don't you have anything better to do then piss me off? _I asked it.

_Sadly no, you see being inside your head is probably the worst thing in the world. _It said nonchalantly. _But sadly someone has to make sure you don't do something stupid. _

_Have I really ever done something stupid!? _I countered back to him as I had stopped sweeping and pulled out my feather duster and began to tidy up the places I missed. _I'm sure I've made excellent decisions through my life; no thanks to you._

_Yea, you think that. _It said before my conscious finally stopped talking. I began to concentrate on getting my job instead and earning all that money.

* * *

"Woo! finally, I'm done." I said while wiping sweat off my forehead. Sweeping and dusting everything was the easiest part, but the hardest part had to be moving and organizing everything, like the grand piano. I probably spent a couple hours down hear. But now that I'm done, I can finally get out of this horrible place and get my $70.

_Not yet._ My conscious said confusing me._ Look to your left; you'll see what I mean._ I looked to my left and saw a black box. it was about as long as my forearm and was made of some type of wood. I went over to it and picked it. _Wonder what it is? _My conscious asked. I looked closely and saw a very interesting but similar symbol imprinted on it. It was a circle with 4 lines coming off of giving it the appearance of a cross, an at the end of each line was a single circle. Going through the center of each line was a larger ring.

I immediately put my hand and pulled out a pendent with a very similar look to it. I forgot to mention that I wasn't left with nothing when Mr. Cooney found me. Around my neck was a pendent that I believed was left with me by my parents.

It was silver with a thick, disk-shape for the center with a white gem embedded on both sides. 4 cylindrical bars sprouted off of it; each with a spherical, white gem embedded at the end of them. To finish the pendant's design off, a silver ring went through the center of each of the bars. A silver chain attached to one of the white gems allowing it to be able to hang from my neck.

_This is the only thing I have left from them. _I thought to myself before turning my head to the box. _Could this have belonged to parents; maybe so relative of my family? Then why is this even here in the first place? _That was a good question, why did Mr. Cooney have this in the first place? Was he hiding something from me, or maybe someone in my family sold it here?

Well whatever this is, I'm gonna find out.

I opened it and simply stared at the odd piece of clothing it held.

"What?" I said in a questioning tone.

Inside was a old, black, leather glove. I could tell it was old because some spots of it seemed to be peeled off and it looked worn out. On the back of the glove was a thick, silver ring with a line going across the middle. Hanging off the end of the glove were 5 black tentacle things each as thick as one of my fingers and probably 2 feet long. each tentacle was tipped with a very pointy spike.

I spoke the very first words that came to mind…

"What the fuck is this?"

'_What the fuck' indeed. _My conscious said.

I looked at the glove in confusion before shrugging. This shrug meant that I was gonna try this thing on. It did belong to me; well it technically did because it belonged to my family so I guess it belonged to me, right?

Well anyway, I quickly slipped the glove over my hand and quickly regretted it. The thing was uncomfortable and way to big for my hand. I should have never put this thing on!

"No wonder this thing was down here, this thing is terrible." I said as I went to take it off.

Sadly I didn't get the chance. Actually, I shouldn't have even put the damn thing on.

-WHOOSH-

"WHAT THE HEEEELLLLL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the 5 black tentacles seemed to come alive! They flung around in different directions, some of them slapping against my body! They soon caused me to loose balance and fall on my ass, I kept my arm raised up sort of like when you have a broken arm and you're told to keep it elevated. The tentacles seemed to swing around wildly as every minute passed. But that soon stopped as they all seemed to freeze in mid-movement.

Then the 5 tentacles seemed to move in a orderly fashion as the tip of each tentacle point directly at my arm; my wrist to exact. They stopped there frozen, each with their sharp pointy tips aimed at my wrist.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was gonna happen next.

-SQUELCH-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT!"

I screamed in utter pain and fear as the tentacles plunged into my arm causing blood and flakes of skin to fly into the air! I could see them, I could see them CRAWLING UNDER MY SKIN! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell is GOING ON!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD-WHAT THE FUCKSHIT BALLS! GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while speaking of every curse word that came to mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M BEING ARM-RAPED BY TENTACLES!" I screamed while rolling around in a pool of my own life juice.

_I knew you would do something stupid like this._ My conscious said to me. _Well not particularly like this but I think you ge-. _

"SHUT UP DAMMIT! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT!" I screamed at the voice at the top of my lungs.

_Of course it is. It's a great way to demonstrate a time when you do something stupid. _It said in a happy tone before I heard it take a deep breath(?) and release it. _Just think about, you'll say one day 'When have I ever done something stupid?' and I'll say 'Remember that time you got your arm mauled by a glove.'. And you will be like 'Oh how silly of me oh great and powerful conscious, how could I, a bumbling fool, forget that.' Then I'll be like-_

"NOT THE FUCKING TIME!" I yelled but quickly stop as I let out a quick cry off pain as the tentacles went through my arm and I felt it go up my upper-arm; this fucking hurt so bad; But I wouldn't cry! I may have been a whiny bitch but I wasn't a pussy!

Then it all went to shit from there.

RAPTURE SYSTEM NOW ACTIVATED. BEGINNING TELEPORTATION

_What!?_

I looked to one of the section where I had piled up all the sorted junk and watched in amazement as a averaged sized mirror floated upward out of the pile. It was bordered with gold and had small wings (also gold) carved into it.

The mirror began to glow a dull blue before the color exploded off the mirror and created a large swirling vortex. Oddly enough nothing got sucked into it.

Sadly for me I'm not one of those 'nothings'.

I didn't even have time to scream as I was sucked into the blue vortex and was sent flying around dizzily. It was hard to tell left from right and up from down. This scenario actually reminded me of 'Alice in wonderland' actually'; the part where she falls down the rabbit hole. But instead of a rabbit hole it's a wormhole; vortex maybe? Meh. All it needed was a bunch of misplaced furniture.

"I'm gonna be sick."

The dizziness from the wormhole thing and the pain from the glove were just to much and I slowly passed at. But before I did I muttered one last thing.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

**IF you like this please tell me. If you hate….well that's your problem. Please tell me other ways I could make this fan fiction better as this is me first one. Goodbye and goodnight! Oh yeah review! I COMMAND THEE TO REVIEW! OR YOU SHALL GO TO THY DUNGEONS! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there viewers, this is nigris here in the second chapter of 'Searching through glass. In the last chapter, glove has just attacked our screwed up hero Rodney before being sucked up by a vortex. Where has our hero landed? What challenges shall he face next? And what moron will be stupid enough to think he is of the opposite sex? Find out, right now!**

**Chapter 2: Out of the frying pan and into…where the hell am I?**

* * *

_Oi!_

…

_Hey get up!_

"go away."

_Paging doctor Dick-head, would you please report to the real world._

"Shut up dammit." I moaned at the voice tiredly. I didn't care who or what it was, I just wanted it to shut up.

_RISE YOU FOUL SPAWN OF HELL! AWAKEN AND RAVISH THIS WORLD AND BRING HELLFIRE ACROSS THE LAND! LET THE SOULS OF THOSE WHO GET IN YOUR WAY BURN IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL! RISE NOW RO-_

"OK! OK! I'M UP GOD DAMMIT! JUST PLEASE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at the voice in my head.

_Oh good, you're alive. _It said in tone that said 'that's good I could care less.'.

_yea, I'm alive. _I said. I quickly assessed that I was laying down and new I wouldn't be getting up soon because every part of my body felt like it was on fire; I couldn't even move! All I did was stare upwards where I saw a clear sky with a blazing sun.

_You good? _My conscious asked surprising me.

_Uh, yea?_ _I think? _I said unsurely. Was this annoying voice that lived in my head? The voice that made me want to commit suicide every time it spoke.

_Good. because dead you're useless to me. _It aidin a serious tone.

_Oh, of course._ I guess it made sense. If I die, it dies to.

_I'm so glad you care for me…so much_. I said the end of my thoughts with a sigh.

I sighed and quickly tried to get up.

"Ok, I'm not definitely not gonna get up any time soon." I said as I felt my body not respond to the command to get up. I decided on just turning my neck (which I could thankfully do) and tried to find the rest of my surrounding.

_This day gets better and better, and the doubts in my sanity are growing larger and larger._

For some unknown reason, I seemed to be out of the safety and hazard of the basement. I was now outside in some rocky terrain; how I don't know. It was rather uncomfortable laying down here because I could feel several rocks jabbing into my back. I would have moved…but…ya' know.

I could also see that crazy mirror laying on the ground a few meters away from me. The glass was broken and the gold wings were broken off of it to. For some odd reason I felt some sort of satisfaction that it was broken, maybe because it abducted me a sent me wherever I was.

_So, what now? _My conscious asked after some time.

_Don't really know, I can't really do anything at the moment seeing as my body is fucked up at the moment, so getting up is out of the question. _I told it before I realized something.

_Wait ONE fucking moment! _I yelled at it. _This is your fault!_

_Oh really? I don't see how it could be._ My conscious said trying to sound innocent.

_You are so full of shit! If you'd just shut up about going down the basement, I wouldn't be in this situation! _I yelled after my epiphany.

_I declare bullshit! _My conscious said in a slight snooty manner. _For your information I have no control over your body so what happened was of your doing; not mine. And look at it this way, now that sack between your legs is probably full. _It snickered.

"You piece of…..I will find a way to get you back, I fucking swear." I muttered as I clenched my fist (which I was amazed I could do seeing as the rest of my body wouldn't work. I also realized my voice sounded oddly high-pitched.

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…Mister. Are you ok?"

My inner conversation was quickly ended as a soft, gentle voice spoke to me. It was in a different language though.

_Japanese I think? I am so glad I learned how to speak Japanese in college right now. So fucking glad._ I thought to myself.

I had to turn my neck at a awkward angle to see who was talking to me. It was a little girl, probably 10 or 11 years old with black hair done in pigtails and blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and a pink skirt with white polka dots. She was staring at me rather nervously and her eyes would never really meet mine. She was shaking like a leaf.

_Well, here goes nothing._ I thought to myself as I switched my language to a different tongue.

"Hey….uh…uh….kid." I said rather awkwardly to her. "you wouldn't, happen to know where I am right now, would you?" I asked her in a slow manner as I tried to think out every native word. I didn't know if I said it right though because I didn't get a verbal response. She just stood there watching me like a deer caught in headlights.

But after a few seconds she finally responded. "mmm hmmm, yea. You're in Karakura Town mister." She finally said

_Kara…kura…Town? _My brain failed to process this information and I decided not to dwell on it because of the unknown pit increasing in my stomach. Well at least I know I'm not in Minneapolis (Yeah!)…or Minnesota…or America for that fact.

"Um…..mister…are you ok, you don't look very good." She said in a worried tone she said in a worried tone while covering her mouth with her hand and looking at me wither big, blue eyes.

_ADORABLE, oh that is just adorable! _I yelled in my head as my heart felt like it was melting. Sure any other time I would have been acting a little macho. But she was so cute! I just wanted to glomp her!

"uh…Mister?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!...No I don't think I am ok." I said to her. "I can't feel my arms…or my legs…or any other part of my body." My wounds had too much worse than I was making them out to be. I couldn't move my body, I felt stings and aches everywhere! Plus my body felt a little weird it was hard to explain. "I can't even move a muscle." She went wide eyed in worry before she said.

"Oh no! That's horrible!" she said.

"Hey, wanna' do me a small favor?" I asked her and she nodded her head frantically. "Would you mind helping me lean up on one of these big rocks. It isn't very comfortable laying down on the ground here." I asked her.

" Y-yea. Ok." She said rather hesitantly before reaching down and grabbing both my arms (thankfully my sleeve was over the glove on my arm so it didn't notice it.).

_Hold_ on. I thought as my brain slowly began to function normally. _How the heck is a little kid gonna carry a 21 year old man who probably ways 5 times her? _I asked myself.

"Hold on wait, this was a stupid idea, so you don't hav-"

I wasn't able to continue speaking as I was easily carried across the rocky ground like I weighed nothing.

_The fact that a little girl is stronger than me makes it feel like a small part of me died just now._

Anyways, the super strong little girl dragged me across the ground until she brought me to a large boulder sticking out of the ground. She awkwardly set my upper-body on the rock. Though it was rather uncomfortable the way my legs were positioned, I wasn't going to explain right.

"Excuse me mister but, would you mind telling me how you got down here?" She asked me

_I'd like to know that myself._ I wondered in my mind.

"Excuse me, but before we continue, could you tell me, exactly where 'here' is?" I asked her politely.

"Well, you're at the 'Urahara shop'." She said to me.

My full attention was on her, my eyes fully opened.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. But did you say, t-the Urahara shop?" I tried to ask without stuttering.

_No…no…_nnnnooooooooooooooooo. _No. Fucking. Way._

My brain tried to deny it…but…but.

"Yeah." she said

"And. And tell me." I tried to say without hyperventilating. "Would a man named Kisuke Urahara, own this shop?"

"How did you know that?" she asked.

I didn't answer, and instead started to hyperventilate. I didn't think I couldn't take this I wasn't home anymore! I didn't even think I was even in my universe!

_Then that means…_

-THUD-

I collapsed onto my side with foam coming out of my mouth and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I fainted and slowly fell unconscious. I heard the girl crouching over me, trying to wake me up. It wouldn't work though, I was too much in shock that I was surprised that I didn't have a heart attack. The reason being was simple.

…_I'm in the world of one of my favorite anime Bleach._ I thought before everything went black.

* * *

**So what do you think about Rodney? I tried to make him as interesting as possible when I thought him up. And he isn't going to be like most characters that are in an insert-Fanfic. He's going to have his courageous and brave times and his scared and bitchy times and gets scared. He's not going to be some perfect, all-powerful Mary-sue who is always right. Rodney is gonna be imperfect and maybe a druggy, or maybe some other fucked up thing. Don't know yet. Any who, please tell me how I could better this story. And please watch out for the next chapter of Searching through glass! This is nigris, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

'**Ello, this it nigris back in action. This is going to be my third chapter and this is where things are going to begin as Rodney starts to get into the spiritual world. I've also decided on how I'm gonna update. I'll do it whenever it is possible which be somewhere around a few days or a week. Anyways onward to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Spirit stuff, I get saved. Yay!**

* * *

My dreams were always rather odd. They never came out right most of the time and I would get a headache when I woke up. They would usually came in the appearances of rainbow whirlpools, to Just a pure-white forest. Sometimes they would just be a blue ocean with whispering voices saying stuff I could never make out. And the things in them would be weird to; they looked like art made by Picasso.

I was actually having one of those moments at this very moment. I was floating in mid-air, high in the sky. The ground under me was a endless field of grass that was colored white. Sticking out of the ground were massive, white spires! And when I say massive I mean skyscraper tall! They were drill shaped and had little windows carved into them. They looked pretty old, they had cracks and tiny chunks broken off of it. The pallet of this world seemed to be blue and white, hell the sun was blue!

I thought that I was floating above the spires, but that didn't sound right. It was more like… the ground was floating above me. Weird right.

"You shouldn't be here Rodney."

I turned around (or sorta' spun around/floated) to see a humanoid figure that was completely white with no features whatsoever. But even though it didn't have eyes, I could feel it staring at me.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked it nervously.

It didn't answer me, but instead waved it's arm and a thick cloud of white goo-ish stuff came off of it. It then began to take a flat, oval shape before it turned into a full-body mirror with a white rim.

"Glas Höhle." The figure said, and to my surprise the mirror area separated from its rim, it pealed off and opened somewhat like a door.

It revealed a swirling portal of blue, green, and purple. I was quickly sucked up by it, but before I was completely sucked in, I heard the figure say one last thing.

"Don't give up Rodney, you're going to need a unbreakable will to survive here."

My vision quickly turned black.

* * *

I let out a groan as I began to slowly wake up from being unconscious. When I looked around, I could see I was in some eastern-styled room with 2 sliding doors on each side of me. I was laying in some kind of crossbreed between a bed and a sleeping bag.

_I think it's called a Futon. _My conscious said.

_Why thank you dictionary. _I said in a pleasant tone.

_The only time I try to be nice…_I tried to here the rest of the sentence, but it came out in grumbles.

My eyes widened in surprise and my jaw had literally hit the floor. My clothing was now replaced with a green shirt and black pants, under them i could see that my body was covered in bandages from head to toe. The part where the glove had attached to my arm was covered in the most bandages, with blotches of red, dried up blood. I could see long bumps going up and down my forearm and realized now that they were the tentacles. Oddly enough, I wasn't as freaked out about it as I was before.

But that wasn't the reason why my jaw had dropped, it was because I had somehow become younger!

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? WHAT THE SHIT!_

I had somehow de-agified (Definition: The act of becoming younger.) and I could only guess that I had to be at least 14 or 15 years old!

_How had I not realize this earlier!?_

I really wanted to figure out why I was now a kid again but now my mind was on a different thought. Like as to why I was IN THE FUCKING BLEACH UNIVERSE!

_Ok, so I'm in an entirely different universe that shouldn't even exist in the first place. It isn't so hard to take in once you think about, Hahahahaha, I mean you just have to think about it in a logical sense…_

_Just take a deep breath…_

_In…_

_WTFOMGWTHOMFG_

_And out…_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY HELL! WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT IS GOING ON! AND WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY FOR THIS TO BE LOGICAL BECAUSE THERE IS NO SHITTING WAY THIS IS POSSIBLE! I WOULD SOONER SHIT OUT A BUT MONKEY BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!_

I spent my time thinking out my freak out for about 7 minutes before I finally calmed down. Not yelling and going berserk was something I didn't want to do right now because I really didn't want attention at this time so I could (Hopefully) pull myself together. Most people would have thought that this would be a dream but not me. I knew this was real; the fact that I had already lost consciousness several times proves this notion.

So I'm in the Bleach universe.

_I have the feeling I'm going to be drinking and smoking a lot in the future. To bad I'm to young to do that. _I thought depressingly.

_Look on the bright side. _My conscious said

_What bright side?_ I asked

_You know the entire anime Rodney! _My conscious said

_Yeah you're right! I know this anime front and back. Hell, I've watched every movie and read every chapter of each manga just to make sure I didn't miss anything. So I should be fine. It's weird though; this is like one of those stories where some girl gets sucked into bleach. _I thought to myself.

-SLAM-

My attention was immediately brought to one of the sliding doors that had now opened and I stared at the man that stood there.

_He looks like he could break me in half!_

This guy was huge; he has to be taller than 6-feet! He was really tan and super muscular to. He had on square glasses and had a big handlebar mustache that was attached to his sideburns. He wore a white muscle-shirt, brown pants, and a blue apron.

I stared at the man before my brain finally caught up to me.

_This guys name is...Tessai._ I thought._ I guess this proves I really am in the bleach universe huh._

_Be quiet, we already got over this._

"Oh good your awake." He said to me in a deep voice. "When I heard Ururu (Probably that girl.) say that there was a man injured in the training grounds, I was a little skeptical. But when I saw you down there half-dead I took you up here, and bandaged your wounds." He said

"Oh, well, thank you." I said to him in a rather awkward tone. "By the way, my name is Rodney Mutnegra." I said to him.

"How rood of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Tessai Tsukabishi." He said while holding out his hand.

I didn't want to be rood, so I held out my right hand to shake it. Sadly I forgot the state that my right hand was in right in and pulled it back, averting my eyes. The only thought going through my head was _C-c-c-c-ccccccrrrrraaaaaaapppppp…_

"If you're worried about me seeing your arm then you don't have to worry." He said surprising me. "When I was cleaning and bandaging your wounds I already saw it, so you don't have to be nervous about me seeing it." I let out a breath of relaxation. In all honesty I really had no clue as to how I would deal with someone actually seeing it.

"But I am a little curious, how did you get that glove attached to your arm?" Tessai asked me.

"I'll tell after I feel better." He seemed to take it and I remembered something else I wanted to ask.

"Um, Tessai, where exactly am I?" I asked

"You're at the Urahara shop." He said.

_Yeah, I think that girl Ururu told me before I went unconscious._

"Tessai I need to ask something else, how long have I been out?" I asked him

"A week."

"A-a week?!" I gasped in surprise. Holy crap that's a long time!

-GRROOOOWWWLLL-

I looked down to my raging, empty stomach, before looking up to Tessai.

"Do you have anything I can eat?"

* * *

Tessai was really nice! He came back with a bowl of rice, some grilled fish, and some water; typical eastern food i suppose. I scarfed it down as soon as I got it. Not eating for a week usually does that. Tessai was also kind enough to give me seconds and thirds, which I happily ate. I would have eaten it faster, but chopsticks are really hard to use, especially since I barely ever used one of them. He even gave me a longer shirt just so I could cover my arm. What a nice guy!

_Or he could have something else in mind you know…if you catch my drift._ My conscious said in a nervous, worried tone.

_Oh come on, Tessai isn't like that! He isn't homo! _I yelled back at it. Why would it even say something like that in the first place?

_But don't you remember, episode 17? When Ichigo wakes up and Tessai is lying on top of him!?_ It yelled.

_Stop being stupid, I'm starting to think thank that I liked you more when you made fun of me._

_Oi, this is serious! I think tessai is a MOLESTER! He could molest you!_

_Okay okay, I'll keep watch for Tessai if it shuts you up all right._ I told it. It's not like I had to watch out for him anyway.

"So, now that you are well rested and feeling better, why don't you tell me how exactly did you end up in situation you are in just now." He told me

We were now in a different room. With the help of Tessai, he brought us to a room with a short, wooden table in the middle. A Tall cabinet was placed against the wall right behind Tessai. We were both drinking some green tea (Which I decided not to touch after the first sip because it was disgusting.) and we were both looking at each other intently. Ok, ok. It was more of me being scared and nervous, and him looking at me intently.

_Grow a pair already. _My conscious told me. And for once, I agreed with it. I had to nut up or shut up, or I'm not going to get anywhere!

_Nice zombieland reference._ My canscious said in a sarcastic tone.

"So where would you like to start?"

"W-well." I started nervously. "It all started like this." And from that point on I told him everything about my little misadventure. Well not 'everything', like how I was actually over 21 years old or how I knew that they were an anime and some Japanese guy made them. If I told them that they would think I was some sort of crazy person! But besides that, the beans were spilled.

After I told him of my little adventure he was staring off into space; probably thinking about all that I said. Though I didn't really like how everything was super quiet; I was never really good with places that were super quiet, they were really unnerving.

"That's a very interesting story you have right there Rodney. I've never heard of anything like it." He said while rubbing his chin in a thinking manner.

"Yea, I know. I especially didn't like the part where a glove attached itself to my arm." I said in with an unhappy tone.

He kept that thinking pose for a little while longer before his head snapped up; probably decided something.

"Truth is, I can't make anything of it." He said to me. "I suggest that we wait for my boss to come back. Maybe he can figure this out?"

"Do you mean Kisuke Urahara, former captain of the twelfth division of the Gotei 13?" I knew he already ran this shop. But right now I was going to just try and play along with things and make it look like I knew about the afterlife. So that if I say something that I shouldn't know, I won't look suspicious. I also knew that if I wanted to get into things like the spirit world I had to act first. And I couldn't start spewing things like "Hey guys! Your all made by chubby Japs for porn!" that would get me weird looks.

I saw a look of surprise on his face and inwardly cheered at the success of my plan, but kept a straight face to not show my excitement. "If you think I don't know about the things that go on around here, then you're wrong. I know about the afterlife; soul reapers, hollows, quincies. All that shtick." I said to him. He kept his surprised look for a little longer before it became serious.

"I see. So you are spiritually aware then." He said to me. "No, that's not right, I don't sense an ounce of spirit energy coming from you."

"I said I _knew_ about them, not that I can see these things." I said to Tessai while waving my hand in front of my face to further show i couldn't. What he said didn't really surprise me in anyway. I was sure that I didn't have any super cool powers like in the insert-fanfics. I'm a normal person; besides my freaky arm.

_Oh well, I'll deal with it somehow…_

"Now back to the problem at hand…" I told him why raising my right hand.

"Ah yes, Kisuke Should be able to help you once he comes back; he had to go out for business earlier today just before you woke up. He should be back any minute now." Just as he said that I heard a door outside the room open and close and the sound of people's footsteps.

"That must be him." Tessai said while getting up. "Please wait here a moment Rodney while I guy tell him of your situation." He told me before he left the room.

While he was gone I was left to sit there waiting nervously. I mean who wouldn't be!? This was one of the most powerful people in bleach! Who know how this could turn out!

The sliding door opened and I saw Tessai standing behind another man. He was tall with pale skin and blond hair and a stubble. He was wearing a brown coat, with a green shirt and green pants. On his head was a green and white striped bucket hat that hid his grey eyes.

"Why hello there my friend, my name is Kisuke Urahara, but from what my associate has told me, I'm sure you already know that. Now lets get down to business." He said with a sly smile before entering the room.

_Oh boy. This is going to be a hectic day._

* * *

**Finally done. Sorry that one took longer to make than the others, I had things to do in real life. I'll try and keep the time between posts short though. Anyway, Rodney has finally met Kisuke, wonder how this is gonna end out. Also, while it said that Rodney has no spirit energy right now, he will be in the ]later chapters. Ya wanna know how. Then stay tuned! Until then bu' bye!**

**Glas Höhle (Russian): Glass Cave.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! Nigris back. This is the fourth chapter. Finally! Shit is going to happen now finally now! Well sorta', I'm not gonna' make my person fight right in the beginning of the story, seeing as he has no fighting capabilities what so ever. Maybe this chapter, or the next-who knows. I'm making this up as it goes anyway.**

**Let's get going I suppose…**

Chapter 4:interrogation and finding a place to live.

* * *

If I were to tell me that I would be going to be going into the universe of bleach I wouldn't believe a single word that crazy fuck said. I mean really, that wouldn't seem possible in any physical way! But as I looked at Kisuke Urahara, one of my favorite characters in bleach, walk into the room and sit right across from me at the table all doubt that was left in my body that this was fake finally left. Y'know why, because Kisuke was one of my FAVORITE character EVER! I mean really he was so cool! He was like the biggest troll ever in all anime in existence and makes fun of everyone! He was so funny to! Plus he was super strong, he doesn't even have to use his bankai, I mean oh my god!

_Enough with the fangasm Rodney. Pay attention._ My conscious told me.

_Screw you. Kisuke is awesome; I can fangasm as much as I want! _I retaliated

"Now, Rodney, from what Tessai has told me you're in a very interesting situation right now. I also here that that you know about soul society, as well as me and my former title." Kisuke's eyes seemed to almost harden once he mentioned about me knowing about him being a former captain. "So, Mr. Mutnegra, could you please tell me about how you know these things?" he asked, but I heard this underlining tone of danger in his voice.

I swallowed nervously; my mind seemed to go blank as his eyes bore into me. My conscious spoke to me.

_Rodney, just bullshit it!_

"W-w-well my guardian knew about it." I managed to blurt out as I tried to come up with a lie. "He was able to see spirits, one day I asked him about what it was like to see them and he told me about all of them. One time when he was telling me about a shop in Japan called The Urahara shop and he mentioned how the owner was a former captain of soul society." I really hoped he bought this. If he didn't; well my time here won't last that long.

"I see, could you please tell me name; maybe I did business with him?" he asked me

"Jim Daniel Cooney 'is name" I knew I could have called him Jim, I preferred to call him Mr. Cooney. It felt like it would be wrong to call him something else. And I also decided to just use his name anyway, it wasn't like they could even find him anyway.

Kisuke hummed to himself in thought while he rubbed his chin.

"Sorry, but I don't think I've done any business with someone named that." Kisuke said after some silence. "Which brings the question as to how your guardian knew all this."

"Don't know, all I know is that he knew about all this stuff." I said to try and cover my tracks. Though I think I was doing a good job of misleading them. "I think he said something about having a friend in soul society." I said to finally get them of my tracks.

"I see, I guess that would make sense, if your guardian had a connection in soul society he would have all that information." I wondered what I was going to say way he starts asking questions? What am I gonna' do when other people start asking questions?

_I said it once I'll say it again. Bullshit it. _My conscious said

"Not that I mind talking about this Mr. Urahara, but could we please talk about how I got here?" I asked him. That was something I really wanted to know, just how did I get here? Stuff like that only happens in here, not in my world.

"Why of course! How rude of me!" Kisuke said in a jovial tone, he had also pulled out that fan that he always had and hid the bottom portion of his face behind it before snapping it shut.

_HAHAHAHAHAHahahahaha…what a classic!_

He got up from his spot by the table and sat again right next to me. "Would you let me see your arm for a moment. I want to see something." I held out my messed up arm and Kisuke took it. He slowly unwrapped the bloody bandages on my arm and I could see that it really wasn't that bad as it was before, well despite the glove part. Each tentacle inserted into my arm and went up into my upper-arm area. "Hmmm…that's very interesting." He mumbled as he checked my arm over. He would turn my arm around and run his fingers over the tentacles under my skin. I felt a little uncomfortable with another man touching me, but I was okay with it for now.

"So?" I asked

"I must say you're in a odd predicament. Not only have the tentacles attached to your arm, they sown their way through your muscles, attached themselves to your distal bicep tendon, and wrapped around your ulna, radius, and humerus." I didn't remember what those parts of the body were from college, but they sounded really important.

"So, are you saying I can't remove it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh no I could remove it, but I would have to remove the rest of your arm." Kisuke said it in this really happy tone that sent a chill up my spine.

_I would like to keep my arm thank you very much._

_Wise decision. _My conscious said.

"I think I can live with a messed up arm." I said to him while taking my arm back.

"Good decision. I may have been the former captain of the twelfth division but I wasn't very good with a _live_ material." He said while putting a large emphasis on live; along with his creepy sent a chill up and down my body. "Another thing I noticed was that the glove has merged with the skin on your hand, so even if I was able to remove the tentacles on your arm, your hand would have to go."

"I said it once I'll say it again, I can live with a messed up arm." I told him again.

He chuckled to himself, probably finding my bad moment funny. He got up from his spot next to me and went to his spot by Tessai (Who was sitting by Kisuke's side the whole time).

_Uh hold on what about the…_

"Ummmm, what about the mirror?" I asked. It wasn't really towards Tessai and Kisuke; I just said it out loud.

"The mirror?" Kisuke said in a questioning manor.

"Yeah, the mirror in that brought me here, I saw it when I first woke up." I told him before turning to Tessai and asked.

"Tessai, when you came down and got me, did you find a mirror by chance?" I asked him.

Tessai then said. "Do you mean that broken mirror that I found right by you?" I nodded. Tessai began to cough clearing his throat. Then I heard Urahara say something.

"You may want to cover your ears."

"What?"

"JJJJJIIIIIINNNNNNNNTAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I fell over in surprise as Tessai screamed at the top of his lungs. The only thing I could hear right now was a screeching, ringing sound in my ears. When I got back up I saw Kisuke grinning at me. In both his ears I could see earplugs sticking out.

_Note-to-self: Do not be near Tessai when he yells._

_Here, here. _My conscious agreed.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"

The voice that yelled back sounded young but very angry. And from what I could remember from the anime that must be that annoying read-head kid Jinta that also works here.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE BRING THAT MIRROR I BROUGHT UP?!"

There were a few shuffling and thumping sounds before the door slammed open. Standing in the doorway was Jinta with his read hair white shirt and blue pants. He was caring the busted mirror. He said, "Don't just call me when I'm in the middle of cleaning the shop!" He said angrily

"Now calm down Jinta, we have a guest here." Tessai I said gesturing to me. "It is very impolite to act this way in front of others."

When Jinta Looked at me his eyes widened before his face turned completely red.

_OH FUCK NO…no…no…no…FUCKING…no._

I seen that face before. And it pissed me off.

You see, because of my face's slight female features I have been mistaken as a girl, thankfully it was only from either from behind, or from far away.

Sadly, only idiots didn't realize it, even from up close.

The little shit sat down the mirror on the table before he walked up to me nervously.

_I swear if this little fucktard says it…he's dead._

_Looks like someone has a cruuuuuuusssshhhhh~_. My conscious said in a sing-along tone making me rage inside.

"H-high, my name is Jinta Hanakari, it's nice to meet you, madam."

…

…

…

…

…

_WARNING, WARNING: SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN! I REPEAT, SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN!._ My conscious yelled

I grabbed the turd by the front of his shirt and brought him right up to my face before yelling the first thing that came into my rage-induced head.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING 'MADAM' YOU FUCKING TURD! I'm A MAN YOU FUCKITY SHIT FUCK TURD MUNCHER! YOU HERE, I'M A MAN"

I was a wee bit angry.

"ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED YOU FUCKITY COCK SUCKING BALL LICKING ASS SNIFFING SHIT OR ARE JUST PLAIN STUPID! I MEAN HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Ok, a little ticked.

"IF I EVER HERE YOU CALL ME A WOMAN EVER AGAIN I WILL CRAM MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WON"T SHIT FOR A WEEK!"

I shoved the turd backwards and he fell to the ground, staring at me like I was a bat out of hell; his mouth open and closed trying to form words but nothing came out.

"NOW GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I CUT YOU!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jinta ran out of the room as fast as he could crying, like a little bitch.

_Holy shit you are terrifying!_ My conscious said.

_I know, the only reason I didn't deck him was because he's a kid._

It really pissed me off when people did that. I beat the living fuck out of this guy one time after he tried to kiss me at a bar. Bastard disserved it.

_I bet you traumatized that kid. _My conscious said.

I hope I did. The best way to get your point across is to traumatize them into fear.

After I calmed down I looked over at Tessai and Kisuke who were staring at me in surprise, they probably didn't expect me to react like that.

After sometime, I finally spoke.

"What? I hate being mistaken for a girl." I told them.

"I see that. I'll have to remember that for next time." Kisuke said.

"I as well." Tessai muttered.

"Good, now that that's over with, let's continue with where we left off." I said as I tried to bring their attention to the mirror on the table. "This is definitely the same mirror that brought me here, I'm sure of it." I said while looking it over.

"And from what Tessai told me it created some kind of, portal of sorts?" Kisuke asked in a questioning manner. He was leaning into it, trying to take in every detail. "Is there anything else you can tell me about it?" I tried to remember anything that could have been useful, but I couldn't really remember anything.

"I think it said something like, 'Rapture system.'" I said a little unsurely. "Besides that I have nothing else." I said to him.

Kisuke sat there for a moment before a smile stretched across his face.

"Okay, I know what were going to do." Kisuke picked up the mirror before putting it under his arm. He then turned to me and said to me." Rodney, because of your terrible condition, as well as the fact you have nowhere to stay for the night, I invite you to stay here for the night. And for payment, you let me look at this mirror." He said.

"Actually, would it be ok if I were to work here? I would feel kind of bad if I were to just stay here and do nothing." I asked him.

"That's fine to. You'll start work as soon as you're better." He responded. "There is also the matter of things like clothing and such. Oh well we'll take care of that tomorrow. Right now, I think it's time for you to get some rest." Kisuke was right; I looked to a widow located in the room and saw that moon hanging in the sky. We must've been talking for hours. "Tessai, would you kindly show our guest to his knew room?" Kisuke said before he left the room.

Tessai slowly brought me back to the room I woke up in and helped me into the futon. After that he shut off the lights, and left the room with a "Goodnight." Leaving me to stare up at the sealing.

_A lot of stuff sure happened today. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt. _But I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was in the universe of bleach, in the Urahara shop; hell I spoke to Kisuke Urahara Himself! A bleach fan would give an arm and a leg to just say hi to them.

_So, what are you gunna' do now Rodney? _My conscious asked me.

_I… don't know, there's just too much going on right now. So I'll just worry about it in the morning._ I told it before shifting to a more comfortable position and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think viewers? This has to be one of my longest chapters yet. Also I think I gonna keep, Rodney Raging over his girlish appearance as a something that will happen in every chapter. Next time, Rodney gets attacked by a hollow? Who knows what's gunna happen! Anyways stay tuned and please review. Seriously REVIEW! DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!**

* * *

**How to Make your favorite anime into a comic.**

**1. Get your iphone (Or something else where you can take a full picture of the screen of...whatever)**

**2. Play you favorite anime/Tv show on it (make sure it is english subbed or just subtitled).**

**3. Every time a new sentence comes on or when you feel a important take a picture of it (Main button+off/button).**

**4. edit from there.**

**AND THAT IS HOW YOU CAN MAKE A EASY COMIC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooooooooooooo! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Hey guys, 5****th**** chapter is finally up. Yeah! Anyway besides that, I'm getting reviews! Yes! And thank you Popcornninja for noticing my mistakes in my earlier chapters. Sometimes I can be a real idiot and miss the things in plane sight. Anyway, this is where the real shit begins. We start things now!**

Chapter 5: Fight or fight! AAHHHHHH! evil spirits!

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling much better then I did yesterday. Last night while I was sleeping I felt sort of like I was being moved and touched, very odd if you ask me. But I didn't think about it, I was hungry! Getting up, I noticed that my body felt a lot better than it did yesterday. I moved the joints of my body and I was happy to find that everything wasn't hurting as much as it used to. I pulled off some of the bandages off my arm and found it to be in good health; the cuts and bruises on it were gone; they healed! Odd seeing as the human body doesn't heal that quickly.

_Super healing, cool!_

I pulled off the rest of the bandages off the rest of my body (the rest was also healed, cool) and decided to leave the room. I didn't know what time it was but I bet it was morning, so I left the room and walked down the halls. I really wanted to change clothes and take a shower, but seeing as I don't have those comforts at this moment, I suppose I could live with it.

Because I didn't really know the layout of the shop I sorta' wandered around for a few minutes, but my nose was alerted to the smell of food. After fallowing the scent I came upon a kitchen. I saw that it was an average sized kitchen with all the usual things that would be in there. There also seemed to be Tessai was standing there in his usual clothes that he wore and was cooking some rice, fish, and other stuff.

_Hey. Have you ever noticed? _My conscious asked me.

_Noticed what?_

_That all anime characters wear the same piece of clothing every episode in bleach. _My conscious told me.

_Maybe they wash the same pair of clothing they wear, or they just have several pairs of the same clothing. _I didn't have time to continue my inner conversation as Tessai noticed my presence and greeted me.

"Oh, good morning Rodney." He said turning away from his cooking duties for a moment moment. "It's good to see that you are feeling better." I nodded in thanks before he turned back. "So tell me, why are you up so early?" I looked out a window in the kitchen to find only a wall; the kitchen must be on the side of the house I suppose. And it still doesn't help me figure out what time it is.

"Actually, I don't know what time it is." I told. I had absolutely no way of knowing what time it was; I haven't seen a single clock and I sure as hell don't have my phone on me. "Would you mind telling me?'

"Ah, well it is currently 8:05 in the morning." Wow, that is early, I usually get up around 10:00 or 11:00. I haven't gotten up this early in a long time. And I mean a _long _time.

"Wow, that is early! So why are you up then?" I asked him.

"I am in charge of all the cooking at the Urahara shop." He told me. "Ururu and Jinta are to young; we made it a rule that Kisuke is never aloud to go near the stove again. So that leaves me." Judging by the delicious smells coming from the stove I could see that he was perfectly qualified for the job here. I could cook to, just not on his level of deliciousness.

"Is anyone else up yet?"

"Kisuke already got up earlier. He said he wouldn't be back for quite some time. He is going out to get you some things seeing as you don't have anything to where." Oh how kind of him! I would have to thank him once he gets back!

"Hold on, if he's getting me clothes how is he going to get me clothes that are the right size?" I don't want to be wearing clothes 2 times bigger or 5 times smaller. That would suck.

"Oh, when you were asleep, Kisuke told me to take the measurements for your body last night so he could know what size clothing to get you." Tessai told me with serious, unblinking eyes.

…

…

…

_Moleeeeeeeesteeeeeeeeer~._

…

…

_Moleeeeeeeeeeeeeeesteeeeeeeeeeer~._

…

_I told you he was a Molester Rodney. I told you. You should listen to me more._

I didn't say anything back to my conscious, as I was too much in shock to even do anything. I didn't even know how to even react; not angry or sad; sure as hell am not happy! Just shocked. The reason being was because I've neVER BEEN MOLESTED BEFORE! I knew one thing, I sure as hell wasn't gonna' thank Kisuke!

_NOOOOOOO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I FEEL AS IF A PIECE OF MY PRIDE AS A MAN HAS BEEN LOST. THIS IS WHAT PRISONERS IN THE SHOWERS MUST FEEL LIKE WHEN THEY MAKE THE MISTAKE TO BEND OVER1 _I ranted in terror!

_No, it's more like it's when a kid gets tricked into getting into a van because the guy says there's a bike in the back._

_YOU'RE NOT HELPING! _I told it angrily. Why? Because I was fucking molestated!

I felt a large hand on my shoulder and my head slowly turned my head in fear to see my attacker-I mean Tessai staring at me intently. I had no idea what was gonna' happen all I could do was hope he didn't tell me to bend over. Oh well, if he did, I'd just kick him in the nuts and run off, no way in hell I could possibly ever fight someone like him! Have you scene me, I'm practically skin and bones!

"Would you please help me wake up Ururu and Jinta?" He asked me. "I have to finish cooking breakfast." I quickly complied; I really didn't want piss off the guy that could probably make me his bitch in 5 seconds flat. Tessai told me there rooms were further down the hall, so I made my way down there. After some time, I came to a room where I heard loud snores coming from inside. I quietly opened the door to see a room filled with garbage, a baseball, and found a small sleeping figure with red hair that I realized was Jinta

_I shall take vengeance on thy slumbering form, petulant child! _

Slowly kneeling down near his sleeping form under the futon covers, I whispered in his ear the most horrible thing I could think of. The trolling song.

_Ahhhhhhhhh_

_Ya ya yaaaah_

_Ya ya yaaah_

_Yaaah ya yah_

_Ohohohohoooo_

_Oh ya yaaah_

_Ya ya yaaah_

_Yaaah ya yah_

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh

Ye-ye-yeh

Ye-ye-yeh

Ohohohohoh

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh

Ye-ye-yeh

Ye-ye-yeh

Ohohohohooooooooooo

Aaaaoooooh aaaooo

Hooo haha

Nah nah nah nah

Nuh nuh nuh

Nuh nuh nuh

Nuh nuh nuh

Nuh nuh nah!

When I finally got to the middle of the song of annoyance, Jinta woke up and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

His eyes quickly met mine and he screamed even louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in fear!

"I'LL EAT YOU'R FUCKING SOUL KID!"

I had a look of absolute pride as Jinta ran out of his room and ran down the hall crying. God I'm evil sometimes!

_That was about the girl thing yesterday, wasn't it? _My conscious said in a deadpan tone.

_So what, I don't like being called a girl, especially when they hit on me._ I told it

_Whatever you say. _He told me in an uncaring tone.

I walked out of the little turds room and was about to make my way to Ururu's room when I saw the door slowly open and I saw the adorable form of Ururu walk out of her room wearing pink pajamas with yellow polka dots. She was holding a large teddy bear in one hand while rubbing her eyes with her other.

_OH THAT IS SO ADOHRABLE! OH MY GOD, I JUST WANT TO GLOMP HER!_

_DUDE! CALM THE FUCK DOWN, ALL RIGHT! Jeez, you are acting like a pedophile!_

I cut my train of thought as my conscious said that. I am NOT a pedophile! NO NO NO NO NO NO! I am not a pedophile! I just have a weak spot for cute things! That's all! I am not a pedophile!

"Jinta, why are you being so loud in the morning *Yawn*?" She yawned out tiredly.

"I don't know, he just ran out of his room screaming after I said I'd eat his soul." I said to her.

Ururu, not expecting my voice, noticed my presence, Looked up at me in surprise. Her brain must have taken a few minutes to catch up with the rest of her, because she just stared up at me for a couple of seconds blankly. "Sup." I said her with a small wave of my hand.

…

…

…

"MISTER!"

-BAM-

"GAK!"

I forgot, despite her meekness and size, Ururu is terrifyingly strong. So when she rammed into me for a hug, it felt like I got hit by a car; I felt all the air leave me lungs! The momentum she had gained was transferred right into me and we were both sent onto the ground.

"Ooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww." I groaned in pain. I wanted to say it louder, but the lack of oxygen in my lungs, sort have made it hard.

"I'm so glad you're ok! When Tessai said you would be ok, I was really glad!" She said while hugging me. I was to busy trying to breath because she was strangling me.

"Can't…Breath…tag out, tag out, tag out-tag out-tag out-tag out!" I tried to say as she hugged me harder and harder; my vision was blurring again.

_Damn, I'm just got up and I'm already going back to sleep!_

But before I could pass out my savior came in the form of a molester.

I felt Ururu pulled off my body and air finally filled my lungs. Tessai was standing right over me holding Ururu by the back of her shirt looking down at me weirdly; sort of like he wasn't expecting me to get strangled half to death. Well I wasn't expecting to almost die this early today either. After putting Ururu down he help me to my feet. I gave him a "Thank you." As I tried to catch my breath.

"Ururu, why don't you go meet Jinta for breakfast." Tessai told her. Ururu nodded before making her way towards the room where I put all the food.

"Are you alright Rodney?" He asked putting a hand on my back.

"How can she be so strong?" I asked him as I stared down the hall at her. "She's like 10 years old." I said in disbelief.

"Ururu's actually 11." He said to me. "And she is very special, Ururu has high spiritual power, she could probably take on 5 or 6 hollows before tiring." Well holy crap. Ururu was super strong; I don't know how to feel about that; a 11-year-old girl was stronger than me.

_Sorta' makes me want to turn in my man card. _I thought solemnly

_Yea. You should have turned your man card in a lllllooooonnnggg time ago, seeing as you're a pussy and all. _My conscious said.

_You're an ass._

_Yea I am, but since I'm basically apart of you, that must make you an even bigger ass. _It countered rather smugly.

I hate logic.

_Oh well, maybe some food would make me feel better. _I thought as me and Tessai made our way back to the room to get some food.

* * *

I got to say, Tessai's food is amazing; eating a piece was like a little bit of heaven. That must be why the food I ate when I woke up tasted so delicious. I mean he had made rice, fish, an omelet, fish pickles; if Tessai hadn't molested me last night I probably said that he was the greatest chef i've ever scene, but since he took my purity, I am re-ducting Points!

Anyways we were seated around the table munchin' down on some food. I was positioned with Tessai on my left and Ururu on my right. Jinta was positioned right across from me; I found it hilarious how that little shit never looked me right in the eyes, when he did I would just give him this unblinking stare and he would look away.

Another thing that happened was that I finally gave my name to Ururu; I was getting tired of her just calling me "mister" all the time, it gets annoying. She also asked me questions like how I ended up down their, I was going to freak out about it, but Tessai saved my be-hind by saying it was a 'private matter'. Good thing to, I can be a terrible liar at times.

_Tessai is so nice. _I said inside my mind to my conscious.

_Yeah, to bad he has pedophilic tendencies for kids. _It said.

_I thought he was a molester?_

_They're the same thing practically._

_Meh._

"So Tessai, I promised Kisuke that I would work here once I was better, and since I feel better, I was wondering what I could do here?" I asked trying to get some information from the large man. He wiped his mouth with a napkin before saying.

"Well you will have to do a assortment of jobs around here. Such as sweeping outside to moving around supplies in the back; you may have to run the candy shop in the front." Ok that sounds nice, pretty easy also. I was good with cleaning things.

"And what's the pay supposed to be?"

"7,301.1 yen an hour." That was like…$70 in American right? I wasn't very good with foreign money, it was very confusing. Especially Yen; did you know that a single dollar is 104.31 yen.

-SLAM-

everyone's attention was brought to the door; standing there was Kisuke with his usual smile, he held several plastic bags of what I could guess were my things. Good, I was getting sick and tired of wearing the same clothes. I feel dirty just staying in these clothes; they were covered in sweat and blood, yuck!

"I'm home everybody!" He said with a smile and walked in. "Especially you Rodney, with your wounds, I thought you would be bed ridden for at least another week, but look at you already up and about!" Kisuke tossed the bags to me and I shoddily caught them. I was right, the bags were full of clothes like shirts and socks. I could also see a toothbrush and deodorant to.

"Thanks Kisuke!" I said happily. Crap, I said I wouldn't thank him!

"Aaaaahhhh, don't worry about it. You were going to need this sooner or later if you're going to be staying here." Kisuke said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I'm still a tad pissed about how you told Tessai to take the measurements of my body when I was sleeping; I feel violated." I said in a plain tone, but I'm sure he heard the undertone of anger.

Kisuke laughed before whipped out his fan and covered his face. He said "Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable for your stay here as soon as possible." He said in a mock apologetic tone. It really pissed me off.

_Are we standing before the king of trolls? _My conscious asked.

_Of course we are! This the man who smiles when things go wrong and finds someone to blame it on! _I told it. In a way, I respected Kisuke in a odd sense, he could get away with just about anything. Truly a troll king.

"Hold on! He's staying here?!" We all looked at Jinta who had stood up and was now pointing at me wide eyed shaking in fear.

"Yeah…I am." I said to him in a creepy voice. "I hope we can get along Jinta." The little turd stood there frozen, just staring at me. I think I may have broke him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

For the second time today, I had caused Jinta to run out of a room screaming in fear.

_I should try and go for 3._ I momentarily thought.

There was a awkward silence in the air and I decided to excuse myself from the table and went back to my room to change into some clean clothes. Kisuke was even kind enough to show me the way to the bathroom so I could shower and brush my teeth.

* * *

I had changed into some long black pants and a plane, short-sleeved, red shirt over a long-sleeved, white shirt and sneakers. I was covered in bloodstains, which I was thankful that I could finally wash off. Plus I smelled like sweat, blood, and just plane old shit! Uuuuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhh!

After that I went and found Kisuke, he was laying around on this upper platform thingy that connected the candy shop to the house in the back. He was fanning himself with that fan of his laying on his side.

"Hey Kisuke, do you need me to do anything?" I asked him. I said that I would work here as soon as I feel better. Besides I need money. So I watched as the former captain's eyes turned to me and he made a thoughtful face. He made a "hhhmmmmm." Sound before asking me.

"What are you good at?" he asked.

"I'm good with cleaning and organizing things. I can also work a cash register, buy groceries, cook, watch over kids; I've done a assortment of other jobs so I'm pretty good at tons of stuff."

I've tried to stick with a job, but I somehow got fired or I quit because my boss was a ass; or I got hit on by some ass dick that worked there.

"See that broom and dustpan over there?" I looked to where he was pointed and saw the broom; the dustpan was neatly placed beside it. "I want you to sweep the shop, after I want you to go into the back and refill the shelves with the correct merchandise and then go to the kitchen and wash the dishes from breakfast. After, I want you to go out and get some groceries for me that are on this list." He said tossing me a small sheet of paper with words written on it and a wad of rolled up money.

"Wow, you really don't hold back, even though it's my first day." I said before going over and picking up the needed cleaning utensils. "Don't worry, I'll get it done as quick as possible." I told him, and gave him an awkward thumb up before getting to work.

I quickly got to work sweeping the floor. It didn't take very long to do it though, since it wasn't very large. Kisuke had left a little bit after seeing good progress in how fast I was fixing this place up. Good, I do my best work when I'm alone.

_You sound like some sort of artist or somthin'. _My conscious told me.

_Know I just don't like people to watch me when I clean. It feels weird. _I told it.

…_. I'm not going to even say anything._ My conscious said before going silent.

After I finished sweeping I went into storage (Which I had to find on my own.), take the right candies, and places them in the right containers. But then I had realized that some of the had wrong candies in it so I had to then reorganize them. Thankfully Ururu was happy to help me with that part, though she was still the nervous wreck that she was portrayed to be in the anime. But we still got it done in 2 hours. It was because Ururu saw a spider and ran around the shop crashing into the merchandise.

I headed to the Kitchen after and started washing the food-encrusted dishes. The worst had to be Jinta's. It was covered in…Food? I couldn't really tell, some looked like food smudges while others looked like something out of Deadspace…what I mean is that what was on that plate can not be described by the human mind. Tessai's plate was perfectly clean though; spotless! It made it much easier to clean. So after that I only had to go shopping.

I walked around the shop until I found Tessai and Kisuke sitting in the dining room (The room where we ate.) where they were drinking green tea. I tapped on the door to alert them of my presence.

"Oh Rodney, are you done with the jobs I gave you?" he asked.

"Yeah, all I have to do is get the groceries and I'll be finished." I told him. "I was just wondering where I'm supposed to go." The next thing I knew Kisuke had tossed me a sheet of paper. On it were directions; and thank fucking god it was written in English! I can and speak Japanese, but it gets really tiring after awhile!

"Thanks, I'll be back in a bit." I said with excitement. I was finally going to leave this shop and finally go into Karakura Town.

_I'm so excited!_

* * *

"I'm so lost."

I had been walking around Karakura for a couple hours, now absolutely lost. I would've gone back to the shop but I couldn't find it either! I couldn't even use the damn directions Kisuke gave me seeing as they didn't give specific street names and only said to take lefts or rights!

_I have the feeling we're being trolled right now._ My conscious said with a sigh.

_I do to. _I agreed.

"Where the hell am I going anyway? I muttered to myself as I looked at the poorly drawn name. Either he had terrible handwriting or he was terrible at English; he was probably just trolling me. As-hat. It's fun to watch him troll people in the anime but it isn't fun when he does it to you.

"Ok, I'm going to somewhere called…..the red panda-what the fuck!?" Ok, I seriously don't know where the hell I am. And from what I could tell from my surroundings, I probably wasn't remotely near this place. I was somewhere in the shopping district of town, there weren't even any people out, it was like 8:00; it was completely dark out! I have done nothing but blindly run around town searching for some hidden god forsaken grocery store!

_God do I want to rage so hard right now! _I grumbled angrily in my head.

_I just realized this; we could've gone to another grocery store. _My conscious told me with realization lacing his voice.

My body froze up in mid step. My eye twitched as I opened and closed my hands and I grounded my teeth together. I raised my right arm and made a fist; pure rage was going right through my veins right now. And sadly, I didn't have a way to release it. Oh look, a wall…

I pulled my right arm back and aimed it at the wall that made up the building I was standing next to. I know that it wasn't a very good idea to punch it, but I was just so pissed! So without a seconds thought, I slammed my fist into the wall.

-BOOM-

"HOLY SHIT!"

I stared at the wall in shock and then at my fist. The wall now contained a fist-sized hole in it. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that I just punched a hole in the FUCKING WALL!

_HOLY SHIT!_ I screamed in my mind. I didn't want to scream out loud, that would get unwanted attention! But who cared about that, I just punched through a fucking wall!

_Oooooooooohhhhhh, how interesting. _My conscious said in a board tone.

_How can you be so calm!?_ I yelled at it. _It's not normal to do that!_

_I sorta' stopped getting surprised 10 minutes after we got here._ It said nonchalantly.

I was barely listened to him as I stared at my right hand. How had I done that, it was impossible for a human to do that? It didn't even hurt, not even a little bit. Could it be because of the glove; I did punch the wall with my right hand after all? I could also feel something in my arm; it wasn't the tentacle, that wasn't what I meant. It was like…something flowing right through it.

_Has the thought that you might my happen spiritual powers crossed that empty head of yours? _My conscious said in a deadpan tone.

_I thought Tessai said I don't have spiritual pressure? _I said.

_People can be wrong Rodney._ It stated with a sigh.

_What, he was the former commander of __the Kidō Corps! So I had a perfect reason to believe him! _I told it.

"**Ooooohhhhhh, I was right in fallowing this little mouse, it has such a delicious soul!"** A sickly sweat voice said with glee. It sounded like a high pitch and low pitch voice talking at the same time. And honest to god, it scared me shitless!

"Wh-who's there?" I asked nervously looking left and right.

"**Oh-ho-ho, it seems the mouse can hear me. That makes this even more fun."** The voice let out an evil chuckle that unsettled me greatly. I could already tell what it was, but I still prayed to god I was wrong.

_No, no, no-no-no-no-no! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!_ I kept chanting this as my head swiveled around on my neck, trying to locate the sound of the voice. But I didn't have to search anymore, as I saw to yellow eyes peering at me in a dark alley.

-THUMP- -THUMP- -THUMP-

I heard the massive thumps of footstep come from the alley; my heart sunk as the beast made it self known.

It had a humanoid body; at least 20 feet tall. It had green skin and had a cat-like mask with small, red triangles under its eyes. It had clawed hands and feet and a long tail. On the things back were 6, white spikes. In the center of its chest was a large hole that went right through it.

As it prowled forward on all 4's, I could only mumble one word as pure fear overtook my body.

"….Hollow."

"**Are you ready to play mousey?"**

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, done! Finally the fifth chapter is done, yes! Victory! Anyway Rodney is going to fight a hollow, and most likely die trying or not. Well anyway, would you please give me some ideas for some fan-made characters; some hollows, a soul reaper, I really want a Fullbringer character though. So please review would you. BY BY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, it starts, the battle we have been waiting for! what will happen? Will he flight, or fight. Will he die this early on in the story. Lets find out! Now on to chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Fight or flight. Am I gonna die?**

* * *

I stared at the evil spirit in fear. Why, WHY was a hollow here, I thought I didn't even have any spirit energy? I shivered nervously as the cat-like hollow's eyes stared down at me.

_I thought we went over this. You have spirit energy. _My conscious groaned in annoyance. _If you weren't then we wouldn't be in this situation. Dear god you have a thick skull._

_SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT HELPING MY SITUATION!_

"**Come on little mouse, let's start the chase!" **It cackled while raising one of its claws. **"Its not fun when my prey don't run." **The hollow slowly prowled forward; it opened its mouth and I saw a meter long, white spike slowly slid out.

"**Gato colmillo." **

-WHOOSH-

-BOOM-

I flinched as rush of air passed by my head. The next thing I knew I heard an explosion and then small pieces of rock and dust flew into my vision. I slowly turned around, and gaped in absolute horror. The entire store behind had been reduced to absolute rubble the store had collapsed in on itself.

"**Well mouse, are you ready to begin?" **It asked me. I nervously gulped as my body shook in fear. I had no idea what to do, there is no way I could fight it, sure as hell couldn't persuade it try and find a tastier soul in the area; I'm boned aren't eye?

_Yep, right up the ass. _My conscious said.

_Thanks for the encouragement._ I told it sarcastically.

_Look, the only way out is to fight it!_

_FIGHT IT? It just destroyed a FUCKING building! _I yelled at it

_So? Use that arm…thingy! _

_That was some fucking fluke!_

_Fine! You figure it out then! _My conscious said before it went quiet.

With the voice in my head now quiet, I turned my attention to the monster in front of me. And after some thought an idea hatched into my mind, A idea so amazing, I wish I had though of this thing in the first place. Taking a deep breath, I slowly got ready to activate it.

"RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"**And the chase begins!" **The hollow screamed as it chased after me with a cackle of bloodlust.

I Sprinted away from the beast with the reflexes of cat, and ran with the speed of a squirrel! In reality there was probably no way that this would be possible, but since this is an anime I had hopes that I could at least out run him until I reached the Urahara shop!

_You don't know where it is._ My conscious reminded.

_SHIT! Ok, knew plan! I'll try and lose it!_

_It can sense spirit energy._

_FUCK! Then i'll just try and find a soul reaper!_

_I don't think you have the time to do that._ It said. _Besides, I don't think that Rukia is here yet._

_CRAP! Visords?_

_Do you really think they would help?_

"DAMNIT IT ALL TO HELL!" I yelled as I turned down another street in a sprint. The hollow was right on my tail every time, it wasn't even trying to catch me; it was toying with me. It would stay around 5 meters away from me at a slow pace. Sometimes it would shoot those spike things and they would go whizzing by me and crashed into the road or into another building. God fucking damnit, what the hell do I do!?

_Fight it. _My conscious encouraged by I ignored it; I didn't even give it a reply. I just ran.

"**Wow." **The hollow said with mock amazement. **"I would have never have suspected a mouse of your size would be able to run this long. I believed that the chase would have ended by now." **

The thing was right, I was never rally good with cardio; in high school, when I played soccer, and I was used as a back up player. I've never been one for cardio, or running, or exercising; I am very lazy, the only real reason I want to work is for either money, or I owe someone. But now, I couldn't feel a thing, not an ounce of exhaustion flowed through my veins; what the fuck?

"**Oh, how I would love to continue this wonderful chase mouse, but I have other things to do and other mice to catch, that orange haired mouse looked fun." **I heard the hollow say in a thinking manner. Orange hair, maybe it means Ichigo, or Orihime? **"As much as it pains me, I'm going to have to end my hunt early."** It said in a slight miffed tone, as if upset.

-BZZZZZZZ-

What happened next was to fast for my mind to comprehend; let me try and break it down in order. I first heard a boom of static, then the next thing I knew I was inside a very imposing shadow. When I looked up, I saw the cat-mask of the hollow I was fighting. It looked down at me with piercing, yellow eyes. And even then though it couldn't, I could tell the hollow was smiling.

_It used Sonido!? _I screamed in my head. _How is that possible!?_

_Well judging by what we've scene by this hollow, it's obviously not a normal one. _My conscious deducted.

_YOUR DEDUCTIONS ARE NOT HELPING ME STAY ALIVE!_

_No, but it is showing you how boned you are._

_YOU DICK! _I raged at it.

"**It's time to see if I can turn this mouse into a bird." **It said as it raised its tail upwards. Red spirit energy slowly gathered, and lined across the end of its tail. The hollow's clawed hand reached out and picked me up and held me high up. And in one fast, swift motion, dropped me then spun around and aimed its tail at me.

"**Gato cola."**

-BAM-

-WHOOSH-

The next thing I knew I felt pain going all around my stomach and chest area. It hurt so bad I couldn't even let out a cry of pain. All I could do was make a silent scream as I flew over the city of Karakura town. My vision was blurred as it quickly turned from the city to the night sky. It was very disorienting.

'_Damn, I'm gonna' die._' I thought; tears were pouring from my eyes. _'I don't wanna die!' _

The last moments of my life flashed in my eyes. How I ran away from the hollow rather pathetically. I knew that my chances of surviving 0%; I ran away from it because I was afraid of dying. I…I feel…angry! No that wasn't it! I was…disgusted with myself! I probably could have actually survived this mess if I actually listened to my conscious and hit it!

_Hey conscious. _I said trying to get the voice in my head to. _I'm sorry for not listening to you. If I had we could have had a better chance of surviving._

_It's alright Rodney. We all fear things, and in the wake of that fear, we either fight against it, or we run away._ My conscious said wisely.

Even thought I was delirious from all the spinning I could clearly tell I was getting closer and closer to solid ground. And even though I knew that I should've been scared about dying I then realized something. Even if I die, I'd just go to soul society, hah hah! Suck on that you stupid hollow! Looks like I'm making it out of this alive(?) after all!

_No soul reapers in the area, remember._ My conscious reminded me.

_Wow, thanks for breaking all hope I have of surviving._ I told it sarcastically.

_I try my best._ It said. _But shouldn't you be paying attention to the-_

-BOOM-

Our subconscious talk was absolutely halted as my body hit the floor like a ragdoll being dropped of the empire state building. I couldn't see anything else as I slowly lost consciousness, but I heard a very familiar sound.

-BZZZVVZZZ-

After that I heard a feint chuckle before it soon went into full blown laughter. I would've glared at the hollow if it were not for the fact I couldn't move a finger. Getting thrown like a rag-doll usually does that to you I suppose. I wonder how I'm even alive right now? I should be instant mush right about now!

"**HAHAHAHAAHahahaha! I'm surprised at your ability to survive mouse! You are obviously know normal human, if you were you would've been nothing more a bloody stain on the floor!"** It laughed out as I felt something sharp press into my back, **"Thank you mouse, you have given me the most entertaining chase in years; not even those damn soul reapers could give me what you did!" **The piercing pain became to much and my conscious began to fade even quicker. **"So in honor of your victory, I'll kill you quick and saver every bit of your soul."** I felt the sharp object pierce right through me and tear through my spine and heart. The pain was to unbearable and everything went black.

* * *

"Do you want to live?" A familiar voice rang in my ears.

I opened my eyes to a familiar place that I saw in a dream; the world of upside down world of massive spires. Like last time, I was floating what I could guess was below it; well that's what it felt like anyway. It had the same endless white field of grass and the blue sun.

In front of me floated a very familiar figure that I recognized as the featureless being. It floated there with floated there with its arms crossed, it stared at me, which is extremely hard as it didn't seem to have eyes. Well that I could see anyways.

It just stayed there, most likely staring at me.

"2." It finally said which earning a raised eyebrow from me.

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh, what?" I said completely confused.

"At this exact moment, you have to choices. You may either get your soul eaten buy that hollow, or you can fight back and have a chance to actually survive this." It told me. "Now Choose." It ordered.

"Wait, at least explain to me what's going on!" I tried to argue but I immediately stopped as I felt it glare at me(?).

"Rodney, shut your mouth and listen to me. At this very moment you and I don't have the time to argue. Our very life depends on this answer." It told me in a serious manner. "So what will it be?" it asked again. I stared at the androgynous figure as if it were the biggest moron in the world. The answer was obvious what the answer was, it's…

"I wanna fight back!" I yelled back without hesitation. Why the hell did it give me a question in the first place!?

"Good choice." It said with a nod. "But sadly Rodney, it won't be that easy." It said while looking up towards the 100's of spires. I fallowed its gaze and watched as one by one, the spires slowly crumbled and fell over into rubble and making a large –boom- sound. "Tell me Rodney, do you know exactly where we are right now?" I shook my head like an idiot. "This is your inner-world.: it said shocking me.

"I have an inner-world!?" I asked dumbfounded. It nodded.

"Yes, but right now, your inner-world is crumbling because you're dying." It said. "In here, time is moving much slower than in the outside world, so you still have some time to save yourself." It then began to slowly fall apart into small particles of dust. "If you want to live, then find the source of your spiritual power; call upon it and maybe then you maybe able to survive." It said. The only thing left of it was its torso and head.

"Hold on! How the hell am I supposed to do that?" I asked trying to get anything else out of the mysterious being but before he finally disappeared, I heard it say one last thing.

"Believe in yourself."

And then it was gone, leaving me alone shaking nervously trying figure out what I should do next.

_OK, OK, calm down. Freaking out won't get me anywhere! Let's think about this logically for a moment. That thing said I had to find the source of my powers to live, ssssssoooooooo-it must be in one of the spires; that makes sense. It's almost like when Ichigo went to try and get his soul reaper powers back to._ I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and tried to sense it out. In truth I had no fucking idea if it would work, but I had no other ideas to go on. This was my inner world right, so I should know where the source of my powers are, right? After some time I slowly began to feel an almost 'pulling' feeling, I hone in on that power and I snapped my eyes open as I realized where it was. I looked up at one of the remaining spires; hat was definitely where it was!

_Who knew that would work!_

I quickly flew towards it as fast as possible (don't know how) before it crumbled meaning the end of my life. Suddenly, ascending somehow became descending as gravity thought it would be fun to change and I was soon being pulled to the ground. Good, it was giving me more speed!

I finally reached the pillar and saw a that it was soon about to crumble. Sticking out of the spire was a yellow sword handle with the familiar weaving that katanas usually have.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? PULL ME OUT BEFORE WE RUN OUT OF TIME!" The voice of the white being said as I notice cracks slowly form in the spiral. I didn't even think about it anymore as I grabbed the handle with both hands, and with all my strength pulled the sword out.

* * *

Pure white spirit energy exploded from my body knocking the hollow back along with a bunch of other smaller objects as I slowly got to my feet. I was no longer wearing my clothes, my new clothes now consisted of a black shihakushō now and a dark grey vest with a bunch of pockets on it. My sword was held in between the back of my vest and my shihakushō. It was almost completely yellow and was just about as tall as me. It was a broad-sword and while the hilt resembled a western long sword it had a hilt weaving. The guard consisted of a small green gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sheath was a little odd to because the end of it was slightly rounded like a circle.

The hollow stared at me with surprise and curiosity. It was covered in small burn-marks that were probably from releasing my spirit energy. Other than that it looked ok. Well that wasn't going to be the same for long. I pulled out my sword and holded it in both hands tightly. After a few moments, the hollow finally spoke.

"**How...I thought you were just an odd mouse, not a soul reaper?" **It said in shock. **"It's impossible, I didn't sense a single bit of spirit energy that alerted me that you were a soul reaper, so tell me mouse how you do this, it's illogical!" **It was now a little angry now, well I was angry to about it almost killing me!

_Time for a little payback. _I switched my zanpakuto to my right hand (oddly, still fucked up) and pointed at it with my left hand with a determined look before clearing my throat.

"SCREW LOGIC! I FUCK LOGIC IN THE ASS SO WHO THE HELL NEEDS IT!" I yelled at it at the top of my lungs. "NOW GET READY BASTARD, BECAUSE YOUR ASS IS OFFICIALLY GRASS!"

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FINALLY! DO YOU LIKE RODNEY AS A SOUL-REAPER! I DO? AND DON'T WORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO HATE IT, THERE IS A LITTLE CATCH THAT YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER IN THE CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is where the battle begins. How will this turn out. Will Rodney win; shall he be strong enough to defeat this fowl beast! Or shall he get some assistance in this fight. Lets find out!**

**Chapter 7: Let's do this! Otaku vs. Hollow!**

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence as the hollow stared at me. This silence continued for a few minutes before it began to laugh harshly. I didn't really know why though, this situation didn't really seem all that funny. Though what I said probably wasn't all that serious and was just something I said off the top of my head really.

_HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! That was the funniest thing I've ever heard, 'Your grass is officially grass!' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. _I scowled inwardly as my conscious kept on laughing.

_SHUT UP! It was an 'in the moment' thing!_ I yelled as it.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I love your will power Mouse; I'm even more curios about your transformation! But is it really wise for you fight me with your body in the way like that?" **It asked. Making me raise an eyebrow. But I soon saw what it meant.

_Wow, I've heard 'out of body experiences' but this; wow, just wow._

Lying on the ground right next to me was…well, me. My body laid there covered in cuts and bruises all over it. The most notable thing was the middle of the shirt had a large hole in in; about the size of baseball. My back was covered in a large scar from where the hollow had stabbed me.

"Would you mind if I moved this?" I knew that it was stupid to ask, but I did it anyway.

_Moron, do you actually think that it's just going to let you do that!? _My conscious berated me.

"**Go right ahead, I'd rather not have anything interrupting our fight."** The hollow said to me.

_Who's the idiot now, idiot._

…_.Shut the fuck up!_

Anyway. Grabbing my leg with my right arm (Which still had the glove on it.), I pulled my body to safety and dragged it to a near bye alley. In all honesty it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do at the time. But I was a little short on that certain thing.

"**I assume you're ready now mouse?" **It asked as I made my way back to my original spot. I just ready my sword in response. It let out a evil sounding laugh as it crouched into a pouncing position. **"Good, I'd hate to have kill you if you weren't at your strongest."**

_Are you sure you know what your doing? _My conscious asked me.

_No, not one bit._ I told it honestly. _But this is the only chance I have of getting out of here alive._

"**Now, let's go."** The hollow said.

-BVVZZZVVV-

Unlike the last time it used Sonido, I was able to make the hollow as it sped towards me in a blur. At the last second I pulled up my sword and blocked the hollows incoming claws as they pushed against the edge of my blade.

"**Very good." **The hollow said.

"Please…you haven't seen anything yet!" I said as I pushed the hollow back with surprising strength and decided to go on the offence.

"UUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I let out a roar as I swung my blade down and placed a cut on its torso.

The hollow let out a hiss of pain before it backed off.

"**Gato colmillo!" **It opened its mouth and shot off a volley of spikes at me which I barely dodged or used my sword to deflect it. But they were able to cut my shoulder and leg. But I still pressed on.

I ran forward and tried to cut it, but it blocked with back of both of its hands. As I slowly cut through its hands I noticed a red glow come from its mouth. Its mouth opened and I freaked as I saw a red ball of energy slowly growing larger and larger.

_A cero…shit! _I couldn't dodge it!

"**Hahahahah. Cero."**

-BEEEOOOOWWW-

I was launched backwards as the beam of concentrated spirit energy. The pain was indescribable; like my entire body was lit on fire before getting hit by a car would be the only thing that could described as the same. I flew into the air before being slammed right onto a car. I coughed up blood as my body cried in pain.

_Holy. Crap. OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! _I was amazed that I was still alive, I thought I was gonna die. I slowly got up and made my way off the wreckage of the car and made my way to my feet. My left sleeve had been completely burned off and my arm was covered in burn marks.

"**Amazing. I didn't think you were so durable; taking a cero at point-blank range is no small feat." **The hollow said while laughing at me; I didn't pay attention to it, I had to concentrate on getting up. **"I wonder what else you'll show me mouse?" **it said as I noticed it charging another cero.

_Rodney! Listen to me. If you want to live, push your spirit-energy into your __Zanpakutō!_ My conscious yelled at me with desperation lacing each of its words. _It will be the only chance you have to live!_

_How the hell do I do that!?_ I yelled at it. The hollow was beginning to create another cero, and I'm sure this one would be done soon. Sadly I didn't get a reply; so I was doing this by myself. _God damnit!_ I thought.

"**I wonder, mouse, how will you be able to handle this attack?"** The hollow asked maniacally. **"Unlike the last cero I shot, this one is going to be twice as strong!" **It was right, that cero looked a lot bigger than the cero that was just fired. So whatever my conscious was saying I had to do, I had to do it quick!

_Ok! Lets do this! _I closed my eyes and tried to willfully push my spirit energy into my Zanpakutō. I couldn't really tell if it was really working and I thought what I was doing was just a waste of time. But then I noticed that the blade of my Zanpakutō began to glow white so I must be doing something right! I continued to do this before the blade exploded with white flames that felt hot just by near it.

"**How interesting, it seems you gained a new ability mouse." **The hollow said excitedly. **"Show it to me mouse! Show me the power that you have gained!" **The hollow laughed giddily as it launched the crimson beam of spirit energy. **"give it your all!"**

"HERE GOES NOTHING!" I readied my flaming sword and held it in both hands. Then using all my knowledge of anime. I swung my sword up before, with all my strength, I brought my sword down.

A 10-foot high wave of spirit was released from my blade and it traveled towards the oncoming cero while carving through the ground and lit up the area around me. The wave hit the cero where it stopped before completely overtaking it and shot its way to the hollow. I couldn't really see what happened to the hollow though; the wave of energy was too bright and it completely blocked all sight of the soul eating spirit.

-BVZVZVZZVV-

"**Nice try!" **I looked up to see the hollow above me, its tail covered in red spirit energy again. **"Now take this! ****Gato cola!" **I had quickly braised myself for the oncoming attack by shielding myself with my sword. I held it above my head and put my left hand along the flat side of the blade. When it's tail made contact the street under me cracked as I struggled to stop it. It then sonidoed and appeared to my right and got into a crouching position

"**Gato, colmillo."**

**-**WHOOSH-

I screamed in fright when a few spikes passed over my head. It continued to shoot them at me whom I had to narrowly dodge around as it shot round after round at me. Sometimes, they would nick me, or just barely cut through my shihakushō, but besides that I was able dodge them. I then noticed something that I didn't see before because I was in to scared.

First spike…

Dodge…

Second spike…

Barely dodged…

Third spike…

Nicked me…

Fourth spike…

Just able to move…

Fifth spike…

Ducked under it…

Sixth spike…

Jumped right over that one…

The Hollow would then stop firing before taking a deep breath and starting all over again.

_It seems that it can only shoot 6 of those spikes before it has to recharge or something._ I then began to formulate a plan in my head and let it slowly take shape. _Ok, lets see if this works! _I thought as I slowly began to charge up that light wave attack again.

I dodged the first 2 spikes as I charged towards the hollow. And then I hopped over the 3rd one before narrowly dodging the 4th. All this time, I was charging up my attack, which was almost ready. By the time I jumped over the 5th I was ready to fire it, I just had to get in close enough.

_Come on, just a little more._

Sadly, the fat, nerd in the sky wasn't on my side, and I tripped over my 2 feet.

-WHOOSH-

I yelled in pain as the final spike tore into my side. It was pretty deep and really wanted to cry but I didn't cry. I fell to my knee because in pain as silent tears fell down my face. But I still kept on charging my technique.

"**It seems you figure it out mouse. I can only fire my Gato colmillo 6 times before I have to recharge."** It said as it made its way towards me on all 4's before it stood right in front of me. **"When I saw you dodging my attack while making your way towards me, I was sure you figured it out and made a plan to hit me, so I decided to humor you and see how far you would make it." **I saw it charge a cero in its mouth and I gulped nervously. **"In all honesty mouse, this has been fun." ** It said as the cero grew larger and larger. **"But I have to end this before a soul reaper comes here. Besides there are several other mice that I have to capture to before Cerberus calls me back to base."**

I stared into the hollows eyes…

…before letting out a chuckle.

"**What's so funny?"** It asked curiously. That only made me laugh harder than before. **"Usually you mice laugh before death; I've never understood why. But I don't really think that you are laughing for the same reason as them. So why are you laughing mouse?" **I laughed for a moments more before I finally caught my breath.

"You say that…you figured out my plan, but in reality, letting you hit me was only the first part of the plan." I grinned at it as its mask-like face took on a look of shock. "Haven't you noticed yet, that technique that I blasted off before, it's still charging." I said to it as the white flames on my sword were bursting off of it chaotically. How the hollow didn't notice it escaped my all-powerful mind, but I didn't care. "Last time, I only had a short amount of time to charge it up, I wonder how big this one is gonna be?"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Very good mouse! But do you think you'll be able to launch it before I blast you into oblivion!?" **It yelled excitedly as it was just about to fire its cero.

"I DON'T KNOW, LET'S FIND OUT!" I yelled with a crazy grin. I had then picked up my sword in one, quick motion, and the jammed the tip of it straight into the cero.

**-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-**

There was a massive explosion of white spirit energy just as my Zanpakutō met its cero and I was sent flying backwards and straight into the ground making a large crater.

After that I couldn't tell what was going on; my vision was blurred and everything was spinning. A bright light consumed my sight and the only thing I could hear was a loud, piercing sound. My back really hurt to because I hit the ground around at least a billion miles per hour! But as soon as the explosion started it ended, leaving everything silent.

I slowly pulled myself out of the crater and stumbled to my feet; my sword made an excellent makeshift walking cane at the time. When I was finally out, I was able to finally able to see how much damage I had done to the area. The buildings were full of cracks and their windows were broken. The street; well that was pretty much non-existent. The few cars that were on the sides of the streets were pretty much wrecked.

_Well…holy shit._ I thought off-handedly. I was surprised at the total damage I created in this fight. What I found stranger was that no one came out to look at this mess. Actually, in all the fights in bleach there was nobody out at night. That's something that I find to be the weirdest, because usually when you here large explosions outside a you would go and check it out. _I guess it's just another mystery in the world of anime._ I told myself before I began to look for the hollow; well if it was still a hollow and it was now dead, or was now in soul society since I exercised it.

I scanned the area around trying to look for any other signs of life. But I didn't have to look for before I saw the figure of the hollow of in the distance, so I decided to get closer to it. As I got closer I could s that the evil spirit was now on the ground in heap, laying in a pool of blood. It was covered in severe burns and I can see a crack on its mask. Its left arm was gone to, right at the shoulder, and its tail was nothing more than a stub. The hollow was staring at me as I stumbled towards it.

"**We-well done, mouse." **It said before it coughed out more blood. **"To think, that our roles would be reversed, and I would become the mouse…hehehehehe."** It chuckled weekly. **"Cerberus, never let me have this much fun before."** It said making me raise an eyebrow. Who was Cerberus? **"Now mouse, finish this. Kill me, so I can finally go to the afterlife."** It said to me. While closing its eye, probably waiting for me to kill it.

I stared at the hollow nervously. It could have been quick; just one quick slash to its mask and that would be the end of it. But…

_I don't think I had the stomach for it._ I thought bitterly. Just the thought of it made my stomach turn. I mean, I'm ok with fighting it off, but killing it was a whole different thing!

_Rodney, your not killing it you're setting free from an eternal struggle. If you do it, the hollow will be able to go to soul society._ My conscious said to me._ So go on, do it._ My conscious urged me. I was about to do it, but then I remembered something that the hollow said that caught my attention.

_It said something about Cerberus; it said something about Cerberus earlier too._ I thought as remembered the hollow's words.

"Oi, hollow there's stuff I wanna ask you." I said to it confidently. "Since I won, you'll answer them, alright." The hollow opened its eyes and looked at me before nodding silently. "You talked about someone named Cerberus, who is that?"

"**If you must know, Cerberus is one of the strongest hollows in Hueco Mundo."** It said to me with traces of awe and fear laced in every word.** "****Baraggan Louisenbairn, one of the rulers of Hueco Mundo, can't hold a candle to my former masters power."** Oh crap, this guys strong, Baraggan is supposed to be the 2nd espada in Aizen's army. So how strong is this Cerberus guy? Actually, probably beating up his lackey wasn't a very smart idea either. **"And now, he will most likely come after you to because you attacked me." **I gulped nervously at what it said. I did NOT need an all-powerful hollow out for my head. **"He'll then come for me after for disobeying orders." **The hollow said solemnly.

"Disobeying orders?" I confusedly said.

"**Yes, usually I don't get many hunts in Hueco Mundo; Finding proper prey there is rather hard."** It said. **"So I would sneak under Cerberus' nose into the human world. Sadly for me Cerberus has most likely realized that I'm gone and will come for my head for disobeying him." **It tolled me sadly.

"Is that…is that why you want me to kill you?" I asked it after I slowly put 2 and 2 together.

"**That's correct, if Cerberus were to catch me….I don't even want to imagine the kind of torture he will put me through before killing me."** The hollow said with a shaking voice. **"So please end it quickly!"** The hollow pleaded, and from tis tone it sounded like it was about to cry (could hollows cry?) and for some reason felt bad for it, even though it tried to eat my soul. **"If I go to soul society, I'll be safe there for some time!"**

I stared at the begging hollow for some time, as I tried to figure out what I should do. But in all honesty I didn't know what to do. Most hollows were mindless beings, but this one could think; it was sentient. I don't know what to do. I wonder if I could…

_Rodney, I know what you're thinking, don't do it. _My conscious told me. But I had already made up my mind. I heard it say some other things but I had already pushed it out of my mind.

"Sorry.." I told it while putting my sword back in its scabbard. "…But I'm not going to kill you." I had to say, this hollow was good at showing emotions even though it had a mask for a face, because I felt so bad when its face to on a look on despair. "That's why I think we should work together." I know it was crazy. A soul reaper and a hollow working together; it was for survival so I suppose it was alright.

"**Are you implying, that we work together to fight against him?" **That wasn't exactly what I was thinking but I still nodded. **"Are you insane mouse!? Cerberus is one of the most powerful forces in all of Hueco Mundo, Cerberus will hunt us down for all of eternity!" **It yelled at me and I could here my conscious agreeing in the background.

"Well you don't have a choice in the matter. If you don't agree this Cerberus guy is gonna' get ya'. But if you do agree at least you'll have a chance to survive." I told it and it growled. "But don't worry, because I'll make sure that Cerberus bastard doesn't even get close to us!" I declared to it loudly. I was basically forcing it to make an alliance with me; I feel bad for it so that was my way of paying it back!

_You're an idiot; a fool! You won't be able to make to the soul society arc with this Cerberus on your tail. _My conscious told me angrily.

_Oh shut up! Why don't you try saying something positive for once. Like 'Hey Rodney, you made a great choice in making an alliance with this hollow. Weh, i'm a asshole with no fucking clue what i'm saying.' or something like that!_

_You petulant child! _From there, my conscious started talking weirdly, like in old english or something. But I just ignored it.

The Hollow stared at me for a moment in what i could guess was shock. Probably from my declaration to protect it. I probably would be to if I was in its place. But after some time, it finally spoke.

"**You are, without a doubt, are the most insane mouse I've ever scene."** It told me. I didn't care, I took it as a compliment! "**What is your name?" **It asked me.

"My name is Rodney Mutnegra." I said proudly. The hollow shakily got onto it's remaining legs before taking a makeshift bow towards my direction.

"**My name is Leandra Deemon, the most beautiful female hollow in all of Hueco Mundo. And I am happy to serve you, my master." **It…she said. At that moment my brain hit an impervious wall. My thinking muscle was having a hard comprehending what she(?) had said.

_Wait, master?_ My conscious said confused, but I didn't care, I was more worried about other things.

_Wait, IT"S A GIRL?! _I thought shocked.

* * *

**Finally done. You have no idea how long that took to make. Especially the fighting part, I'm not good with fights. And you must be surprised about the hollow Leandra. Well I didn't kill her because she is going to play an important role throughout the story. Any who, stay with, as we go to chapter 7! YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**8****th**** chapter, yay. Let's see what happens now seeing that the fight is over!**

**This story is brought to you by my new story, 'Adventures of a hollow otaku', first chapter now online.**

Chapter 8: Headaches and Body aches.

* * *

I stared at it…the hollow…she…Leandra; I'm so confused. This reminds me of the time I watched inception after drinking 3 beers. Actually I just gave up on the movie and just settled on making that –BWAAAAAAAA- sound at that was in the trailer. I still had a good time though.

_But this is even more confusing._ I thought as I stared at the still bowing hollow.

_I can't believe that she's a girl!_ Well it's pretty hard to tell when someone is a girl or a boy when you're a soul-eating monster.

_Well at least you have a lot in common seeing as everyone has trouble telling what gender you are._ My conscious told me pissing me off, but I didn't dare yell back; arguing with it is like trying to argue with it is like arguing with a retarded chimpanzee. A very retarded chimpanzee.

_Yeah? And talking to you is the same as talking to a person with anger-management problems because he's mistaken for a girl. _It said to me, and I already knew where his insult was leading. _Oh wait, that's because you are a person with anger-management problems because he's mistaken for a girl!_

_EAT A DICK! THEN SHOVE ONE UP YOUR ASS!_

"Wait, master?" I said confused at what she said. "What do you mean by 'master'?" I asked her as my brain tried, and failed, to rap around her words. Was she calling me master?

"**That's correct master. You have defeated me in battle, just as Cerberus did to make me serve under him. There for, now you have become my new master." **Leandra told me. I also think she saw how uncomfortable I was because she followed up with. **"Do not try to say no, for I will not except no for an answer. You were the one who forced me into this situation, therefore you must take responsibility!"**

_She's got a point Rodney. _My said. _You brought her into this; you forced her, she's your responsible now. _Damn, as much as I hate to say this, it was right. I brought Leandra into this mess, so that means I have to take care of her.

"Ok…Leandra, I'll be your…master." I told her, grumbling out the word 'master'. "But listen up, because I'm putting down some ground rules right now!" I told her.

"**As you wish master."**

"First off, enough with this master crap; you're not a slave." Leandra nodded and I continued. "Second of all, no more hunting human souls or soul reapers." I told her which she whined to.

"**Not even one?"** She asked, which I obviously shook my head no. There was no way I was going let her eat innocent souls or kill soul reapers. I'm already in trouble with an all-powerful hollow, I don't need soul society on my ass either! **"I have such a cruel master!"** she said with a huff of displeasure.

"If you want to go on hunts, can't you just go after other hollows?" I asked her.

"**Yes, most hollows in Hueco Mundo go through the act of hunting one another. But I am above such acts." **She said rather snootily if I must say.

"Then starve."

"**Mmmmmmmmmm…fine! If you truly insist I don't go hunting the soul reapers and souls, then I suppose I could lower myself to hunting other hollows if you really want me to."** She said in an angry tone.

"Good, now that we got the rules are down, why don't move on to the bigger problems." I told looking over her now mangled body. Yeash, I did a real number on her, and I have to say I'm rather proud of myself for that. "Is there anyway we can fix your wounds.?" I asked her worriedly.

"**Yes, I am excellent when it comes to healing. That is one of my greatest talents!" **She said rather prideful-like. **"So in time, my wounds should heal; the consumption of hollows should also help speed up the process."** She told me before saying, **"And if a certain master were to allow me to nibble on a few delicious souls, I could be fully healed in no time!"**

"And risk soul society on my ass? No way in hell Leandra." I said putting down the metaphorical boot.

"**Very well."** She grumbled out ever so graciously. Leandra then stumbled to her feet, before turning around, before slowly walking away. She then began to walk away from me. I didn't really know where she was going, but she let me in on it. **"I am going to head back to Hueco Mundo, and hide there. If I stayed here with you, it will be easier for Cerberus to find us. Good bye master" **I wanted to say something like 'good luck' or 'don't die', but before I could say anything, she was gone with a burst of Sonido.

I stood there for a few moments after, just frozen. I didn't know why though; I suppose I was just taking everything in that happened. Not only did I just get soul reaper powers, I defeated a hollow; and though I didn't kill it, I made it into a comrade. And though I wanted to be super excited about it, there was just to many things going on right now, that I just couldn't be.

I turned my head left and right, looking around, trying to see if there was anyone around here that had finally grew a brain-cell and decided to look outside to see the damage that had been done to there home town.

_Guess not. _I noted as I saw the lack of people running around screaming in terror.

With those thoughts done, I decided to try and find my way back to the Urahara shop. But as I slowly walked over to the spot where I left my body, I remembered something.

_Crap, I forgot the groceries._

* * *

After picking up my body, I began my trek back to the Urahara shop. Sadly I had a little problem at hand. I had absolutely no idea how to get into my body, and I didn't want to tinker with it, and somehow fuck it so I'm not able to go back into it.

_I wouldn't worry about it, if not, I'm sure Kisuke can whip up a gigai or something like that._ My conscious tried to reassure me.

_Nope the only body I want is the original. _I told it. Besides, if I had to get a gigai, then I'd have to get one of those fake soul thingies. And frankly, I don't want someone like Kon taking my body for a joy ride while I'm out fighting off evil spirits.

So I walked down the streets of Karakura town, carrying myself. I have to say it would be pretty awkward if someone saw this, I dead body floating down the street; that would not end well.

30 minutes or so later I was still walking around, and I was still completely lost. And on top of that I was exhausted from my earlier fight, and I was sure that if I didn't get find the shop soon, I'd never get any sleep because it'd probably be morning soon. And it is not a pretty sight to see me when I don't get sleep.

_Hey, can't we just try and sense them?_ My conscious asked.

_Yes, I probably could. But you realize that I have no idea how to do that, right?_ Yes, I was still knew to all the this soul reaper stuff. The only reason I could launch those energy blasts was pure luck. _So how do I do it?_ I asked it. I don't know why, it probably didn't know either.

_How should I know this? _My conscious said, proving my thoughts correct. _…Maybe you could do some kind of…yoga breathing technics. Spread your senses or some shit like that._ My conscious tried to suggest. And all honesty that made possibly no sense what so ever. But what the hell, why not.

I closed my eyes, and began to take deep breaths and tried to 'feel' the area around me. Don't ask how, it's more of a instinctual thingy. I also tried to release my spirit energy from my body and I soon felt a warm feeling submerges my body. Through my shut eyelids, I could see a dull, white light.

_So this is my spiritual energy. It's so warm; it's like I'm swimming in a large pool of hot water, or I'm laying down under the sun. It so wild and tame at the same time; like I'm holding a small sun to my chest. I feel so safe, sorta' like I'm protected from everything that could come to hurt me._

As soon as I released my spirit energy, I began to imagine releasing it was like turning on a faucet and letting the water flow, and as released more I imagined twisting the handle of it even more. And soon, I could feel all the souls around me. It was like a map, or a G.P.S., I could see small dots of glowing blue spirit energy that symbolized the people of Karakura. But still, it wasn't enough to do anything, sure I could see this but it didn't mean I knew what to do.

"Aaaaahhhh screw it." I said opening my eyes a cancelling all that I was doing. It seemed that I could only release my spirit energy for just so long, and it took a toll because as soon as I stopped releasing it, I really felt drained and I nearly dropped my body. "So what to do now?" I mumbled to myself sardonically. "Sure as hell can't get back, and I sure as hell ain't going to walk around the entire town." I mumbled to myself.

_Damn Kisuke, if he actually gave me actual good directions, I would be able to actually go to the store, get the groceries and go back home._ I slowly began to plan out how I was going to kill or seriously maim him. Sure he was like one of the strongest characters in bleach, and also the smartest, and the king of trolls, but I would one day. Oh I would.

"Oh Rodney, there you are. Where have you been?" A very familiar voice said, that really pissed me off.

_**THAT FRUITY COCK SUCKING DICK-FUCK!**_

I turned around to see none-other-than the dick head himself. He was standing there with a grin on his stupid face that really pissed me off; more than I already was. He was fanning himself with that stupid fan of his.

"Where were you Rodney, It's 2 in the morning?" he asked innocently. "All I asked you to do was go out and get some groceries; you even had directions and money." He told me in a kidding, scolding manner. "What have you been doing all this time."

_**GETTING MY AS KICKED BY A GIANT CAT!**_

"It also seems that you've gained the powers of a soul reaper which is odd, since you had absolutely no spirit energy at all." Kisuke rubbed his chin as he lowered his head, obviously curious about how I had gained this newfound power. As he did that I was busy glaring at him, hoping that he would somehow combust into flames. I thought he was so cool in the anime, but in reality he's a real dick!

_Now, you realize this fact?_ My conscious asked in a condescending tone.

_Eat a dick. _I told it.

"Well Rodney, I have to say, you are a hot-spot for the odd." He said snapping his fan shut and smiling at me. "To think, someone like you, who had absolutely no spiritual energy what so-ever, now has the abilities of soul reaper."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just wonderful. Can you show me how to get back into my body?" I asked him. As much as I hate to say it, I was heavy; and I'd frankly don't want to suddenly drop it and accidently break my arm. Plus my eyes were opened on it, so it looked really weird just seeing it stare blankly into nothing.

"Of course, it's really simple actually, just lower yourself onto it, the rest is simple." He said.

I complied and set my lifeless body down onto the ground. Then I slowly laid down on my body; to my surprise, my body sunk into it. First my legs, then my arms, and then my chest. And then finally, my head sunk right in. The next thing I knew I was suddenly staring up into the sky.

And the next thing I know I was staring up into the night sky, and Kisuke was standing over me smiling with his "U mad bro." smile that he always had on.

And the next thing I knew was that I felt a new pain.

I groaned in pain as I slowly got to my feet. Everything really hurt; I suppose that's what happens when you're swung around like a ragdoll by an evil spirit, bent on devouring your soul. I slowly stumbled to my feet, and looked at myself to see that I was finally back in my body.

"So how do you feel?" Kisuke asked as I slowly flexed my body; all I felt were aches of pain that I was sure to feel tomorrow. "Nothing broken." He asked. To my surprise no, nothing was broken. Actually, how I was alive still eluded my mind.

"Hmm…" I turned myself to Kisuke as I slowly flexed my right arm, the right arm that had punched a hole into a wall earlier today.

-BAM-

I made my right hand into a fist, and with all my might I slammed it into that bastards face! And because of my newfound physical strength, he went flying 7 feet backwards before slamming into some garbage cans that were placed on the side of the road.

"That was for the crappy directions, and for nearly getting me killed by a hollow." I told him. And god did I feel better now that I punched him. It was so stress relieving!

_JUSTICE SERVED BEEEYOOTCH!_

"Ow. I expected a thank you, not a fist to the face." He said in a mockingly sad voice as he held his face in mock pain. "How could you do that to the man who gave you a roof over you're head, and food to eat?" He said, peaking through his fingers.

"How could you let me almost become a snack for a hollow?" I countered back.

"Oh, a hollow was coming after you? That's a surprise." Kisuke said trying to sound innocent as he pulled off a banana peal from atop his head.

"Oh don't lie, you were the former captain of 12th division in the Gotei 13. I'm pretty sure you could sense just about every spiritual energy in the entire town. So don't act like you don't know that I was attacked by a hollow!" I told him accusingly.

"Well, I thought that the hollow would just pass you over just like the hundreds of other people in the city because you had no spirit energy. How was I supposed to know that you were going to become its next snack?" he tried to defend himself.

"Well I still think it's your fault, I don't even know why." I told him. And as illogical as it sounded, it actually made a little sense if you look over all the stuff Kisuke did in the anime. So maybe he planned it out or something. "Somehow I think you know that I was gonna' get attacked, but you knew that I would defend myself somehow. And then after the fight you would come and find me!" I told as I pointed at him. Kisuke just stared at me with confusion and surprise on his face.

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I just came out here because you weren't coming back to the shop." He said, probably because of my crazy accusation. "But whatever you say Rodney, anyway, why don't you follow me so I can show you home." He said getting up from the spot where I had thrown him. "After that, I'm going to take a shower."

"Yeah, you don't smell very good." I told him in a nasally voice as pinched my nose shut so I couldn't smell him. Because he smelt like shit

"Well if you didn't punch into that garbage, then I wouldn't be in this mess!" he yelled at me. I just walled it out though.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, just show me the way back to the shop already, I'm exhausted." I told him. And I really was, the only reason I was only able to hit him was out of pure rage; I could feel exhaustion slowly creeping on me.

"You're rather testy when you're tired, aren't you?" he asked as he slowly walked away, probably to go back to the shop. Instead of answering him vocally, I just gave him a shrug before fallowing after him.

_Today sure has been a hectic day, huh?_ My conscious said in a questioning tone.

_Yeah, first a hollow attacks me, and then I turn into a soul reaper; said hollow becomes my ally after I beat her up. Dear god, this really has been a hectic day hasn't it._ I thought with a sigh. And suddenly I felt a chill go up and down my spine.

Yes, I can feel an impending doom coming.

I'm fucked.

"By the way, did you get the groceries?" Kisuke asked me.

"Do you want a foot up your ass?" He didn't say anything. But i did here him snicker quietly into his hand.

Asshole.

* * *

**Hello there viewers, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy in amazing and fantastic world of "Real life", so sorry guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Herro peopre, Nigris here, this wirr be the 9****th**** chapter of 'searching through glass', yay. Any who, in this chapter some right wirr be shined on exactry how Rodney was brought to the worrd of breach. I have to say I've thought over how he got here very werr, so prease tell me how you like it. Send reviews an pm me and stuff.**

Chapter 9: shedding some light on the mirror.

* * *

Once again I was in the upside-down world once again, or as it is really called, my inner-world. Right now, I was floating around in the reverse sky, decked out in my newly obtained soul reaper form. How I got here was a absolute blur to me. All I could remember was punching Kisuke before following him back to the shop.

_Let's see, after making it back to the shop, I went to sleep after; so I guess that means I fell asleep._ I thought while nodding. That made a lot of sense now that I thought about it. _But why am I here? Is this going to happen every time I sleep. Of it is, then that would suck._ When I sleep, I like to have dreams, not feel like I'm awake even though I was sleeping.

"I called you here Rodney, with good reasons to?" A familiar voice said to me from behind.

I turned around, and what do ya' know, the ambiguous, white figure floated there once again. It stood there staring at me with its non-existent eyes.

"So, how do you like it, the power I've blessed you with?" The figure asked with a questioning tone.

"Wait you're the reason I have soul-reaper powers?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Indeed." It said. "If it were not for me, you would be the snack of your new ally." It said; it almost sounded like a accusing tone it was using on me.

"So, are you my zanpakutō spirit, or something like that?" Now that I thought about it, it made sense, lots of sense. Especially since it helped me survive the fight with Leandra, and it gave me my soul reaper powers.

"No, not exactly; in a sense your mind is on the right track but you have only scratched the surface of what I am." It told me. "I am far more powerful than any zanpakutō spirit, as well as any other being in this world." I raised my eyebrows in confusion. If this guy wasn't my zanpakutō then, what was he?

"Tell me Rodney, aren't you the slightest curious how you came here, to the bleach universe?" it asked. It took a second for my mind to process what he said, but once it did, my jaw dropped. "Yes, I was the one that brought you here, with my unimaginable power I was able to bring us here." It told me before its right arm went up to grasp its left shoulder.

"Finally after so many years, I no longer had to hide from the Kommissar any longer."

-WHOOSH-

It pulled on its shoulder; to my amazement its skin seemed to peel off like cloth. It was soon surrounded by a vortex of white, ever-shifting cloth. I stared at the vortex as it slowly got smaller and more compact. And then suddenly, it slowed down in one quick –swoosh- sound, and I stared as the new figure that now stood there.

There was a man there, that was just as old as I was; 21 years old, not 15. He had Pale skin and white, curly hair and white eyes with silver pupils. He wore a business with black, vertical lines on it. He seemed to glow, or give off this silver light. He also radiated this warmth; it was like being close to fire; not to close yet not to far, almost perfect. He was smiling sweetly at me.

After some time he finally said, "So, now we can meet, face to face, for the first time." I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked it…I mean him; it was a he. Male.

"Come on Rodney, after all the years we've spent together, are you really saying you don't recognize my voice?" He asked with a lifted eyebrow. "Come on, give it a second for my voice to sink in." He said.

I thought it over, letting each world role around in my head. And then m eyes widened as I quickly realized who this bastard was. He was a certain voice in my head that would not constantly stop talking. The certain voice that made me want to claw out my brain.

"You're my conscious!?" I yelled at him.

"That's right, I am." He said. "And for your information, my name is Ealoseum." He said with a bow. "But you may call my Ea."

"You have a name?"

"Of course I do, but since you thought that I was your conscious I happily played the role out of sheer boredom." He then looked rather annoyed. "Though it seems you barely listen to whatever I say…"

"Wait, and you're the one who brought me here?" I asked my consc…Ealoseum…Or Ea…I think I'll just stick with his nickname. "I thought you were just my conscious, how can you do shit like that!?" I half asked half yelled.

"Hey now Rodney, calm down." He said. "I said that I was only playing along with being your conscious. Please try and pay attention more." That sent off several red flags in my head. Ea wasn't my conscious, then what else could he be?

"Hold on then, if you're not my conscious then, what are you?" I asked in confusion. His mood took a 180º as his smile turned into a frown and he began scratched the back of his head. Ea then breathed in before letting out a large sigh.

"If I were to tell you just what exactly what I am, as well as the history of my race, it would take around 13.7 billion years." He told me. Wow, that was a long time. Sadly, my life span wasn't that large, or anywhere close to that. "So that's why I am going to simplify it on a massive degree." He said.

"In simple terms, I am basically and guardian angel."

"Ah…guardian…angel?" I said hesitantly, he nodded in confirmation.

"That's correct. You see Rodney, my race is very old; ancient would be a better term to use actually. We were born soon after the creation of the universe. Anyways, with our great age and power, we decided to be watch over other beings from the shadows and guide them through life and help them make the right decisions ." He said, almost in a sage like way. "Our race has many names; there are 2 that are most prominent among them. The first being 'Wesen des Beginns' and the 'Schöpfer'."

"The language your speaking was German, right?" He nodded. Thank you language classes in college! "The first name means 'Beings of the beginning'; the other means 'Creators'," He nodded again. Dear god these guys are old! "Why is everything in German?" I asked confused. I thought it would've been something like Latin.

"German is my races native tongue. It was actually the very first language to ever be made in the entirety of the universe." Wow, that was a surprise. "Sadly, it was lost to you humans after a few thousand years; thankfully you were able create your own ways to communicate." He said.

"Ok, so you're some type of guardian angel; after all the shit I've seen the past few days is enough to convince me of anything you say." I told him honestly. "But I still wanna know how you brought me here?" I asked him confusedly. "Matter-of-fact, why did you bring me here in the first place!?"I asked him accusingly. Sure, I didn't mind being brought the world of my favorite anime and being turned into a soul reaper; it didn't mean I was happy that I had my arm stabbed with tentacles.

"Now calm down Rodney, let me explain." Ea said in a placating manor in hopes of calming my raging nerves. In the end I did calm down. It wouldn't do me any good to angry at him without at least listening to his side of the story. "Good, now that you're listening I can clear things up. Anyway, it was only half true when I said that I brought you here." He said confusing me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you remember that mirror, the one that you gave Kisuke?" he asked which I nodded. I remember the thing that ruined my normal life. I did not like it. "That thing was some type of gate that you activated it while you were cleaning out the basement. So I may have brought us here to this dimension, but I didn't start that portal." I was even more confused

than before. But I just nodded an smiled, like any other normal person that wasn't some almighty guardian angel.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait! I turned the thing on? How!? Was it because I moved it?" I asked confusedly.

"No, it was still deactivated when you were moving and separating things. I believe it activated once that glove was attaching itself to you." He then began to rub his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Rodney, I would like to test something; I would like you to feel the fabric of your shihakushō with your right arm."

"What'll that accomplish exactly?"

"Oh just do it." He said. Screw it, what's there to lose?

I grabbed a fistful of the sleeve of my shihakushō and was immidietly shocked. I could feel things with it! When I first came here, I couldn't feel anything with it and that sorta' bothered me. But now it was like it was never even there in the first place! I turned back to Ea who was staring at me in thought. It seemed he already knew the answer.

"I see, I finally get it." He mumbled under his breath.

"Get what?"

Ea cleared his throat before speaking. "That glove didn't just attach itself to your body, it became apart of your body." He said shocking me. "Whatever that glove is, it has fully wormed its way through you, down to very soul, that's why you are able to feel with it." He let out a sigh before continuing. "And I think that has to do with how that gate opened up."

"What exactly does this glove do?" I asked Ea.

"Well, to my best knowledge, that glove is like a pass of some sorts. It attaches itself to the wearer of it which then tells the portal to activate." Ea told me. "Now this is where things get complicated. You see when it pulled both of us in, it cut all ties with me and the my organization."

"Wait, organization?" I said confused.

"Yes, you see we all worked together in a corporation, where it makes it easier to watch over you. As I was saying, the moment I was dragged into the portal with you, all my ties with them were cut. And so, with no where else to go, I dragged us to the nearest universe." He told me.

"Why here, why'd you choose this universe of all places?"

"Why not?" he said with a shrug. "This is one of your favorite animes; it so happened that we were close enough where I could drag us here without using up to much of my powers." Well, at least I had an explanation as to how I got here. Which was good; not knowing how was really getting on my nerves.

"Ok." I said before another thought popped into my. "Hey Ea, do you know why I'm like 14 years old?" That was something that I also didn't understand. Why the hell was I a kid?

"You're 15 actually!" He corrected. "And yes, I do know why, because I made it so!" He seemed to say that with some sort of pride in his voice. The type of pride that you have once you finish drawing a amazing picture.

"Huh, why'd you do that!?"

"For several reasons actually, the first being is that if I didn't, you wouldn't have soul reaper powers right now." He must of saw my obviously confused face and took it upon himself to explain it. "You see dear Rodney, one of my race's special abilities is energy manipulation and transformation." He explained. "I used took your potential energy that made up the 6 years of your life which reduced you to the form your in now. I then converted 3 years of that potential energy into spirit energy which then led you to gaining your soul reaper powers." Ea took a deep breath before continuing.

"On another note, I used the other 3 years of energy to buff up your body. Though you may not look physically stronger you could probably lift a car if you put your mind to it; you are stronger, faster, and far more durable."

"…(0_0)!" My physical jaw was left hanging open after Ea's explanation. He could do that!? I mean, HOLY CRAP! That was amazing! In truth, I didn't understand half the shit he just said, but it sounded amazing!

"You can do all that crap!?" I asked him.

"Rodney, Rodney, Rodney. Years ago we were considered gods, deities of immense power." He said with a smug look. "Hell, what I just did to you was something I could possibly do just to pass time."

"Wow." Well I was glad all of this was more cleared up; apparently there was a guardian angel living in my head that could do stuff like travel to other universes as well as make me younger. Huh… As I thought this over I single thought popped into my head that shocked me straight to my core. It also might've been the other reason that I was here in the first place!

"My family…"

"Huh?" Ea said, now confused.

"Th-this glove was in a box; it had the same imprint carved into it that was on my pendent, remember." I told him making Ea's eyes go wide in shock. "That pendent belonged to my family, or something like that. So why did they have something like this?" I asked, but it really wasn't directed towards anyone. "Do you think that they somehow new something about this?"

Ea was left silent and speechless. His mouth was left slightly agape and he was staring with wide eyes. It wasn't directed at me, or anything. He was just, staring. I saw several emotions flicker across his face; shock, suspicion, and most of all, fear. It was like this for a good few minutes before he blinked a few times before he put a fist up to his mouth and began to clear his throat.

"Well…this…I don't know have any idea what to make of this." He told me with a shocked expression. "In all my years of living, we've had small, miniscule cases where people would learn of our existence. But we would quickly erase their memories." He said. "But never like this, we've never had cases where a human had learned a way to travel on their own across dimensions; it's unheard of."

"But what do you think could've happened to them?" I asked slightly worried.

"Well, from what I could guess, they are probably fugitives; the corporation does not enjoy loose ends." He said with a wince. "So that must mean that your family is hiding somewhere." I let out a breath of relief. "Or, they're dead." And now my mood was in the gutter.

"DON'T SAY IT!" I yelled at him. But Ea didn't seem all that fazed by my outburst. "Just shut up! You don't know that, you don't know if they're dead! So just shut up!" I told him as my voice became softer. In truth, I was prepared to know that my family was dead, and searching for my family was pointless. But when I heard that just now, that there was a chance that they could be alive, a new spark of hope was lit in me!

"Calm down Rodney!" Ea said in a slightly forceful tone. "I didn't say they were dead, I was merely stating a fact." I still didn't like what he said though. "You have to realize that the corporation is the strongest force in existence." He said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah…"

We stood there for quiet some time, neither of us talking. It was really awkward, but nothing could really be said. We wouldn't even make eye contact with each other. It was like that for at least 5 or 10 minutes before Ea cleared his throat.

"Ok…I've enjoyed this time but we need to rap things up." He said.

"Yeah, peachy…"I said in a grumpy tone.

"Well we will be talking soon; I'm sure you'll be having some questions for me sooner or later. And until then, by-by!" Ea snapped his fingers, and unlike last time how I was sucked through a door, everything turned black.

* * *

I woke up with a grown; I was in my room at the Urahara shop. I at up before letting out a sigh. I was still in a shitty mood from my little talk with Ea. But there was one good thing that cam from it.

_Mom, Dad….I will find you._

* * *

**Yeah! Done! Sorry for not updating for a while. I had school. Anyways, stay tuned fore the 10****th**** chapter, which will hopefully come out soon! BY BY!**


End file.
